


София & Елена - Hogwarts!AU

by Sora_amat_lugal



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Houses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Linear Narrative, Psychology, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_amat_lugal/pseuds/Sora_amat_lugal
Summary: Сборник разношёрстных осколков текста про учебные и трудовые деньки в школе чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс.





	1. Навстречу чудесам

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [София & Елена - Hogwarts!AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/404766) by Kichi., Aono., -Сорано-, Sad carrots. 



> Посвящается тому, что нас объединяет - https://vk.com/asksofiaandelena
> 
> Эта работа на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6740098
> 
> Максимально командная работа, потому как хочется выжать из этой задумки все соки.
> 
> Авторы:  
> Kichi. (https://ficbook.net/authors/12247)  
> Aono. (https://ficbook.net/authors/9191)  
> -Сорано- (https://ficbook.net/authors/22637)  
> Sad carrots (https://ficbook.net/authors/2609796)

   София расслабленно опустилась на мягкие сидения и сразу отвернулась в сторону окна. Ей не нравилось долго прощаться, а вот родители, напротив, настойчиво махали руками и обменивались прощальными репликами с Эмбер и Джеймсом. Одних объятий было бы вполне достаточно. Зачем лишний раз тревожить чувство тоски, от которого их не спасёт даже скоростной экспресс.

   Протяжный гудок. Наконец-то!

   София затаила дыхание, почувствовав, что поезд сдвинулся с мёртвой точки, и широко заулыбалась. Она не знала, что ждёт их впереди, но была уверена, что это будет незабываемо.

   Эмбер и Джеймс нарушили её одиночество, заняв свои места. Не успели они заговорить, как вдруг в их купе ворвался темноволосый старшекурсник в длинной мантии с нашивкой золото-красного герба и отличительным значком на груди. Окинув взглядом недоумённо воззрившихся на него детей, он растерялся.

   — Ой… Это что, вагон для первокурсников? Кажется, я снова не туда зашёл… Где же они?! — затем он торопливо задвинул дверцу купе, от волнения чудом не прищемив собственные пальцы. Джеймс восхищённо таращился на несостоявшегося попутчика, пока тот не скрылся из виду.

   — Видали? Да это же староста Гриффиндора!

   — Не пойму, что ты нашёл в Гриффиндоре. Они же только и умеют, что на мётлах летать да попадать в неприятности, — Эмбер принялась смотреться в зеркальце, поправляя золотистые локоны.

   — Я слышу это от той, кто намеревается проситься в Хаффлпафф? — Джеймс заливисто рассмеялся, чем до глубины души расстроил сестру.

   — Знаешь ли, их герб прекрасно гармонирует с цветом моих волос! — отмахнулась она.

   — Я слышал, — заговорщицким тоном продолжил дразнить её Джеймс, — что у них гостиная в чулане рядом с кухней. Там, поди, твоими соседями будут мыши. Хотя, с другой стороны, здорово иметь возможность перекусить в любое время дня и ночи.

   С этими словами он жадно набросился на извлечённые из карманов, полных сладостей, желатиновых червячков. Эмбер брезгливо поморщилась, откладывая зеркальце.

   — Глупости говоришь. Нет там мышей.

   — А вот и есть! А ещё ты не сможешь устоять перед запахом свежих булочек и к концу обучения будешь похожа на бегемота!

   — Джеймс!

   — Прости, забыл, что ты уже на него похожа, — совсем разошёлся мальчишка, едва не давясь мармеладками. Эмбер не выдержала и кинулась на Джеймса то ли с кулаками, то ли со щекоткой.

   София улыбалась столь бурному обсуждению, не отводя взгляд от окна. В отличие от брата и сестры, она так и не сумела выбрать факультет, на который ей бы хотелось поступить. Все они были по-своему интересны, но нельзя же сперва проучиться по году на каждом, чтобы определиться, где тебе уютнее. В собственных качествах она сомневалась с тем же усердием, с которым надеялась, во что бы то ни стало, завести друзей там, куда бы ни оправила её Распределяющая Шляпа.

***

   «Мы прибудем в Хогвартс через пять минут. Пожалуйста, оставьте свой багаж в поезде, его доставят в школу отдельно».

   София открыла глаза и с удивлением посмотрела на сестру, которая уже переоделась в чёрную мантию. София не уловила миг, когда закрыла глаза, но, кажется, они проезжали мимо озера.

   — Проснулась, засоня, — констатировала Эмбер и с расчёской потянулась к примятым кудряшкам сестры. — Сама слышала, у тебя всего пять минут. Поторопись, Джеймса я уже выгнала.

   София послушно развернула аккуратно сложенную и выглаженную матерью мантию и поспешно накинула её на себя, отмечая, насколько та ей велика.

   Через четыре минуты экспресс замедлил ход, а по прошествии всех обещанных пяти остановился совсем. Вновь пронёсся оглушительный гудок. Прибыли.

   К дверям из купе разом ринулась целая волна учеников в одинаковых мантиях, переговариваясь и толкаясь, они торопливо вынырнули из вагона на тёмную платформу. Единственным источником света служил яркий фонарь, придерживаемый странным существом, каких София видела только в книжках.

   Рыжеволосый мужчина с небольшими рожками и аккуратной бородой возвышался над толпой новоиспечённых учеников и зазывал первогодок к себе, размахивая фонарём. Приблизившись, София разглядела у него ещё и козьи ноги, покрытые густой шерстью. Фавн, кажется?

   — Приветствую вас, детвора, я — профессор Неповторим, а вместе с тем ещё и лесничий Хогвартса, — представился он, гордо поправляя полосатый шарф. — Мне выпала честь сопровождать вас в удивительном путешествии до дверей вашего нового дома. Все за мной!

   Кучкующиеся первогодки, ведомые светом фонаря, последовали за преподавателем.

   — Внимательнее смотрите под ноги! — прикрикнул тот, когда один из ребят споткнулся о возникший будто бы из ниоткуда корень. Аккуратно ступая по влажной земле, первокурсники рядком спустились с возвышения. И только Джеймс старался поскорее протиснуться вперёд, волоча за собой сестёр.

   Когда фонарь остановился, профессор Неповторим пригласительным жестом указал на пришвартованные вдоль берега лодочки. Но никто не обратил на него внимания. Ведь все взгляды были прикованы к бесконечно чёрной глади раскинувшегося перед ними огромного озера, на дальнем берегу которого возвышался величественный замок. В свете факелов и россыпи звёзд на небе их будущее место обучения поразило даже Эмбер, с детства привыкшую не удивляться роскоши.

   — Эй вы! — профессор Неповторим качнул фонарём. — Вы же не собираетесь учиться в лесу? Все по местам, по четыре человека в лодке.

   Первокурсники зашевелились, с опаской переступая низкие бортики, и вскоре расселись по местам. В одну лодку с Эмбер, Джеймсом и Софией неуверенно запрыгнул мальчик, робко представившийся Десмондом. Судя по испачканной в грязи мантии, во время спуска свалился именно он.

   По команде флотилия маленьких лодочек одновременно отчалила, пуская рябь по водной глади. Успев уронить себя на скамью к Джеймсу, Десмонд коротко охнул и зажмурился. Остальные же молча глядели на великолепный замок впереди. Время пути пролетело незаметно.

   — Пригните головы! — воскликнул профессор Неповторим из самой первой лодки, когда флотилия приблизилась к скале. Все пригнулись, и маленькие лодочки пронесли их сквозь завесу из плюща, которая скрывала широкое отверстие в склоне утёса. Их несло по тёмному туннелю, который, похоже, вёл прямо под замок, пока они не достигли подземной гавани, где выбрались из лодок на берег, усыпанный камнями и галькой.

   Взобравшись вверх по проходу в скале, они ступили на траву прямо перед замком.

   — Мы ведь не будем проходить через всё это каждый год? — тихо возмущалась Эмбер, надеясь, что профессор её не услышит.

   — Тебе было бы полезно, это ведь ты собралась жить в шаге от кухни! — хихикнул в ответ Джеймс и тут же почувствовал, как изящная сестринская туфелька отдавила коротким каблуком его левую ногу.

   Миновав каменные ступени, первогодки дружно столпились у огромной, дубовой парадной двери. Короткого перестука костяшками хватило для того, чтобы раздался пронзительный скрип петель. Профессор Неповторим отошёл в сторону, позволяя десяткам любопытных глаз разглядеть ожидавшую на пороге колдунью. Та была на удивление молода и недовольно поджимала розовые губы, с прищуром изучая лица новоприбывших. Её чёрно-белая мантия гармонировала с удивительными чёрно-белыми волнистыми волосами, Эмбер она наверняка пришлась по душе.

   — Они всецело Ваши, профессор Айви, — фавн раскинул руки перед собой, словно стараясь охватить толпу.

   — Благодарю, мистер Н, Вы можете быть свободны, — розовые губы растянулись в подобие улыбки. Налюбовавшись будущими студентами, профессор Айви резко развернулась на каблуках и молчаливо прошла в помещение. Стараясь не издавать лишних звуков, первогодки засеменили за ней, разглядывая вестибюль. Тёплый свет факелов озарял каменные стены, потолок был таким высоким, что его не было видно, а широкая мраморная лестница впереди вела на верхние этажи.

   Из-за дверей справа до Софии доносился приглушенный гул сотен голосов — должно быть, там уже собралась вся школа — но профессор Айви не спешила пропускать их дальше. Они столпились в вестибюле, стоя друг к другу ближе, чем встали бы в любой другой ситуации, и восхищённо озирались по сторонам.

   — Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс, — профессор Айви была более чем удовлетворена реакцией на архитектурное убранство школы. — Торжественный банкет по случаю нового учебного года скоро начнётся, но прежде, чем вы займёте свои места в Большом Зале, вас распределят по факультетам. Распределение — очень важная церемония, на всё время обучения факультет заменит вам семью. Вы будете учиться вместе, спать в спальнях вашего факультета и проводить свободное время в гостиной вашего факультета. Надеюсь, вы осознаёте всю важность данного мероприятия.

   Первогодки вразнобой закивали, будто от их кивка зависело будущее обучение. Профессор Айви вновь одарила их приторно-натянутой улыбкой и потянулась к ручкам широких дверей, ведущих в Большой Зал.

   Когда двери распахнулись, София забыла, как дышать. В её глазах бликами отразились миллионы свечей, парящих в воздухе над четырьмя длинными столами, за которыми примостились ученики всех факультетов. На столах сияли начищенные до блеска золотые тарелки и кубки. У дальней стены расположился ещё один длинный стол, за которым уже сидели преподаватели.

   Профессор Айви повела новичков вдоль столов к концу зала и выстроила их в линию лицом к ученикам. Сотни лиц, в мерцающем свете свечей похожих на тусклые фонари, были повёрнуты в их сторону. На высоком табурете между будущими учениками и учениками бывалыми возвышалась потрёпанная остроконечная шляпа. Там и тут на тёмной пыльной ткани пестрили заплатки. При виде шляпы Эмбер позабыла о заколдованном потолке и выразительно скривила гримасу отвращения.

   — Добрый вечер, юные волшебники и волшебницы, — сидевший в центре преподавательского стола старец в длинной небесно-голубой мантии и остроконечной шляпе поднялся с кресла и лукаво улыбнулся будущим ученикам. — Я — профессор Мерлин, директор этой школы…

   Старшие курсы, наблюдавшие церемонию Распределения который уже год, были слабо заинтересованы в волнении, наполнявшем совсем ещё юные умы, и в бесконечно длинных речах директора, они попросту ждали, когда перед ними появятся заветные блюда. Эмбер нервно теребила ткань мантии и вслух шептала: «Только не Хаффлпафф, только не Хаффлпафф». На лице Джеймса сияла улыбка, ставшая ещё лучезарнее, когда он увидел стол, за которым кучковались гриффиндорцы.

   Пристальные взгляды изо всех уголков зала, направленные непосредственно на первогодок, смутили Софию. Она, не имея никакого желания смотреть на тех, от кого возможно получить ответный взгляд, предпочла поднять глаза. Залюбовавшись бархатисто-чёрным потолком, усыпанным звёздами, она погрузилась в собственные мысли, которые, как ей казалось, оставили её ещё в экспрессе. Приближался момент истины, а она так и не смогла определиться с тем, чего же жаждет её душа. Шляпа ведь не может исключить её из школы просто потому, что тоже не сумела выбрать, верно? Это было слабым, практически бесполезным утешением, но хотя бы ладони перестали потеть от волнения.

   Из размышлений Софию выдернул тихий скрипучий голос:

   — ГРИФФИНДОР! — и кудрявая темнокожая девочка, соскочив с табурета, бросилась к ликующей красно-золотой толпе. Кажется, София прослушала большую часть церемонии…

   — Стьюарт, Десмонд! — услышав свою фамилию, Десмонд боязливо глянул на ребят позади и, глубоко вдохнув, устроился на табурете. Едва шляпа коснулась его макушки, как из складок раздалось уверенное:

   — РЭЙВЕНКЛО! — со вздохом облегчения Десмонд поднялся на ноги и тут же удрал от сотен глаз в сторону нужного стола.

   — Уинслоу, Эмбер!

   — Что? Уже мы? — Эмбер встрепенулась, испуганно озираясь по сторонам, и тут же ощутила слабый толчок в спину от Джеймса. Не успев возмутиться на брата, она торопливо направилась к табурету, стараясь сохранять идеальную осанку и растягивая губы в улыбке. Опустившись, она почти моментально оказалась под колпаком. Шляпа думала недолго, не прошло и пяти секунд, как, шевельнув складками, она громогласно объявила:

   — РЭЙВЕНКЛО!

София радостно захлопала в ладоши, а Джеймс только закатил глаза. Он уже был на низком старте, готовый сместить сестрицу с насиженного места.

   — Уинслоу, Джеймс!

   Джеймс рванул к табурету и выхватил шляпу из подрагивающих рук Эмбер, которая, судя по отнюдь не аристократической бледности, не могла найти себя между волнением и радостью оттого, что всё-таки не Хаффлпафф.

   Эмбер не успела достичь скамьи своего факультета, как за её спиной раздалось: «ГРИФФИНДОР!» и несдержанный вопль ликования. Не обратив на это внимания, она миролюбиво улыбнулась сокурсникам и тут же обернулась, когда из уст профессора Айви вновь вырвалась их общая фамилия:

   — Уинслоу, София!

   Глубоко вздохнув, София вышла из строя и на негнущихся ногах приблизилась к табурету. И почему всё волнение решило скопиться именно на последние секунды? Шляпа мягко опустилась на каштановые кудряшки.

   — Хм, — прозвучал в ухе скрипучий голосок. — Трудно. Очень трудно. Вижу, есть отвага. А также неплохой ум. Талант. Боже мой, да… и жажда проявить себя, интересно… Так куда же тебя определить?

   — Я… не знаю, — созналась София, чувствуя вину за это незнание. Ей было лестно, что шляпа заметила в ней уйму качеств, в которых она сама сомневалась до этого момента. Однако принять их на свой счёт ей отчего-то было тяжело. В голове вилось капризное: «Да решите уже за меня!».

   Поразмышляв с минуту, хотя Софии показалось, что пролетела целая вечность, шляпа огласила приговор:

   — СЛИЗЕРИН! — и под радостные хлопки со стороны стола, за которым сидели ученики названного факультета, София поднялась с табурета. Когда-нибудь она спросит у шляпы, почему решение стало именно таким, но сперва она должна разобраться в этом сама. Сжав ладошки в кулаки, она целенаправленно зашагала в сторону слизеринцев.

   Когда последняя юная ведьмочка спрыгнула с табурета, профессор Айви окинула зал внимательным взглядом и, пожала плечами, оборачиваясь к Мерлину. Тот явно намеревался объявить о завершении церемонии.

   Но тут со стороны дверей раздался девичий крик:

   — Подождите меня! — белокурая девушка лет шестнадцати пронеслась мимо столов, размахивая руками. Вопреки всему, одета она была не в факультетскую мантию. Утеплённый кожаный жилет, высокие сапоги, юбка, подбитая мехом, казались совершенно неуместными ранней осенью, да ещё и в столь дивную ночь.

   Мерлин удивлённо поправил очки на переносице:

   — Вы, должно быть, мисс Тёрнер? Из Дурмстранга?

   Девушка коротко кивнула, стягивая с головы тёплую меховую шапку. В зале послышалось копошение. Откуда в Дурмстранге вообще взялась особа женского пола? И что забыла в стенах хогварсткой школы?

   — Мы уже начали беспокоиться… — Мерлин выжидающе посмотрел на профессора Айви, уже сворачивающую список новых учеников, и жестом указал на табурет. — Присаживайтесь.

   Шляпа опустилась на светлые взъерошенные волосы и после нескольких секунд глубокой задумчивости огласила:

   — СЛИЗЕРИН! — стол слизеринцев встретил эту новость скептически, ведь та, которую назвали мисс Тёрнер, очевидно, не была первокурсницей. Софии было трудно поверить в то, что с переведёнными учениками хлопот больше, чем с новоприбывшей оравой детей, поэтому она разразилась аплодисментами, нарушая воцарившуюся тишину. Озадаченные этим старшекурсники обречённо подхватили её настроение, принимая в свои ряды загадочную особу с меховой шапкой в руках.

   Профессор Айви торжественно унесла уже засопевшую Распределяющую Шляпу. Обрадованный отсутствием неловких пауз Мерлин прихлопнул в ладоши.

   — Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс на новый учебный год! Прежде чем начать наш божественный пир, я хочу напомнить всем вам о том, что нет ничего вкуснее запечённых мухоморов, ведь они…

   Изречение затонуло в счастливом мычании, взвившимся над столами. Волшебным образом все пустые блюда заполнились всевозможными яствами, а в кубках заплескался ягодный сок. София обернулась, ища взглядом брата с сестрой. Джеймс оказался увлечён огромной миской шоколадного пудинга, а Эмбер беседовала с Десмондом, который, судя по выражению лица, не смог сбежать от этого разговора. Убедившись, что с ними по-прежнему всё в полном порядке, София решительно принялась знакомиться с сокурсниками, которых впоследствии она, как сказала профессор Айви, должна будет называть своей второй семьёй.


	2. Звездочёт

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посвящаю этот спонтанный старт Sad carrots и поздравляю её с Днём рождения!  
> С головой в карьер, потому что почему нет.) Я всё ещё не уверен, что эта задумка тебе угодила, но ручонки прямо чесались.  
> ~ Kichi.

   Бесконечно чарующие звёзды наблюдали с потолка гостиной за студентами, расслаблявшимися за остатками книжек для летнего чтения перед первым учебным днём. Некоторые особливо прилежные рэйвенкловцы уже обустроились на спальном месте, а совсем замученные видели десятый сон. Первый день в школе чародейства и волшебства для всех пролетал в мгновение ока, поэтому никто и внимания не обращал на усыпанный небесными телами потолок. Только Эмбер вовсе не собиралась относиться к группе сомнительных личностей под обобщённым названием «никто», напротив, едва переступив порог гостиной, она устремила взгляд ввысь и от нахлынувших эмоций чуть не выронила из рук футляр с телескопом. К величайшей радости телескопа, поблизости оказался староста, имя которого Эмбер предпочла запомнить завтра утром. Он очень неуклюже перехватил футляр за ремешок, возвращая хозяйке. Кажется, затем он ударился в воспоминания о том, каким нерасторопным был сам на первом курсе, однако, Эмбер пропустила его рассказ мимо ушей, полностью поглощённая разверзнувшейся прямо над головой вселенной.

   Долго любоваться потолком новоиспечённым рэйвенкловцам не позволили. Стоило старосте закончить пропитанную ностальгией тираду, как он поспешил проводить подопечных в их спальни.

   Эмбер окинула оценивающим взглядом свой новый дом, но сразу поняла, что в слабом освещении пары подсвечников это занятие довольно бесполезное. В полумраке она смогла разглядеть лишь то, что остальные чемоданы с немыслимым набором платьев, как и было обещано, уже поджидали её рядом с кроватью у дальней стены. Обрадованная подобным стечением обстоятельств Эмбер поспешила занять своё место и поскорее стянуть с себя безвкусную чёрную мантию. Три соседки в сонном молчании сразу последовали её примеру и через несколько минут уже разлеглись по кроватям, не осмелившись даже пожелать друг другу спокойной ночи. Хотя, возможно, некоторые из них не издали ни звука вовсе не из-за стеснительности или усталости… Эмбер не хотела думать о них плохо сегодня, пускай и это неприятное предположение подождёт до утра.

   С этой мыслью Эмбер собиралась сладко заснуть, но, проворочавшись с десяток скоротечных минут, она оторвала голову от подушки, всматриваясь в темноту ночи. Эмбер догадывалась, что ей будет сложно обжиться на новом месте, особенно при условии, что теперь она вынуждена делить покои с тремя незнакомыми девочками. Но разве она могла предугадать, что впервые ощутит такую неуёмную тоску от разлуки с братцем и сводной сестрёнкой?

   Звёзды заглядывали в широкие окна, затмевая собой пронзительное чувство одиночества, накрывшее Эмбер вместе с пуховым одеялом небесно-голубого цвета. Даже устрашающая молчаливая темнота показалась светлее, стоило только повернуть голову в сторону окна. Плотнее закутавшись в одеяло, Эмбер на цыпочках прокралась по ледяному полу к ближайшему к кровати подоконнику и, забравшись на него, прильнула к стеклу, в который раз дивясь открывшемуся ей виду. Прислушиваясь к завыванию ветров, она вгляделась в зеркальную поверхность озера, сияющего среди мрачных лесов, окружавших Хогвартс. Небольшой кусочек звёздного небосвода казался таким близким и достижимым, что Эмбер прикоснулась ладошкой к прохладному стеклу, почти чувствуя кончиками пальцев колючие звёзды.

   Телескоп ждал своего часа в куче неразобранных чемоданов, но Эмбер не решилась доставать его, чтобы ненароком не разбудить соседок. Завтра она будет обязана непременно подружиться с ними и произвести достойное впечатление, которое запросто могло испортиться в первую же ночь из-за её бессонницы.

   Вне окуляра небо поражало своими широтами, но разглядеть любимые созвездия Эмбер не удалось. Возможно, их лучше видно из башни Джеймса… И вновь она ощутила лёгкую тревогу, скрутившуюся в тугой клубок между рёбер. Нет, ей вовсе не хотелось, чтобы их втроём зачислили на один факультет, но волнение оттого, что теперь они будут видеться значительно реже, никак не хотело отпускать её обратно в постель.

   Не сводя зачарованных глаз с мерцающей россыпи алмазов на иссиня-чёрном небосклоне, Эмбер опустила голову на колени и вскоре задремала, погрузившись в фантазии о грядущем дне. Она любила звёзды, но не так сильно, как непоседливых брата и сестру, которых она непременно обвинит за завтраком в своей бессоннице.


	3. Староста

   Быть старостой — это ответственная и сложная работа.

   Всегда нужно быть начеку. Наблюдать за ребятками с младших курсов — вдруг потеряются или замыслят какую-то шалость? Держать в поле зрения заядлых хулиганов — нельзя позволять им бесчинствовать в стенах школы! Не забывать забегать к преподавателям и интересоваться, как их дела — вдруг нужна какая-то помочь, а рядом нет никого, кто смог бы её оказать.

   Быть старостой — это быть во всём примером.

   Хорошо учиться. Обязательно. Старосты не могут позволить себе забывать делать домашнее задание или пропускать лекции. Никогда. Единственная причина, которая действительно имеет место быть — смерть. Ещё из крайне важных пунктов — всегда вести себя примерным образом и в соответствие с нормами этикета. Любой человек должен их придерживаться, конечно, но для старост это особенно важно. Далее — общаться со всеми и одновременно ни с кем. И этот пункт невероятно важный, в смысле, настолько, что даже важнее предыдущих! Это нужно для того, чтобы никоим образом не заводить себе любимчиков среди остальных студентов. Вдруг кто-то заподозрит и обвинит в обманах и подлогах с целью повышения их, студентов этих, успеваемости!

   Быть старостой — это всегда иметь голову на плечах.

   Отвечать за свои поступки. Осознавать, что и к чему может привести. Быть готовым разгребать последствия. Иногда — не только за себя одного.

   Обо всём этом Матео знает как никто другой.

   Так какого ж, спрашивается, Мерлина он сейчас бежит со своей сумасбродной подругой по лесу посреди ночи?!

   — Елена!

   Она не оборачивается. Ну конечно. Видит цель — идёт к цели. Пробирается через ветки, практически самый настоящий бурелом, прёт напролом, как танк — и где её обманчивая хрупкость в этот момент, где женственность!..

   — Да что же это такое, погоди!

   Матео пытается достать палочку, чтобы сделать хотя бы что-то, например, выудить из самых глубин памяти какое-нибудь останавливающее заклинание и применить его тут же, чтобы только узнать хотя бы, куда они бегут, зачем бегут, что такого важного в чаще леса может быть, что даже до утра не подождать! И у него почти получается.

   Почти.

   Елена останавливается сама! Да так резко, что Матео, запутавшись в собственных ногах и не удержав равновесия, почти заваливается всем корпусом на неё.

   Поднимает глаза. И ловит ответный взгляд. Осуждающий?..

   — Ты что, хотел применить что-то на мне?

   Возможно, если бы были свободны сразу две руки, Матео поднял бы их в воздух в миролюбивом жесте. В создавшихся условиях получается поднять только одну.

   — Нет, что ты! Как ты могла такое…

   Елена поджимает губы, и, кажется, это можно трактовать как обиду. О, вот только этого сейчас не хватало!

   — Я же тебе говорила! Это очень, очень важно, ты просто не понимаешь! — тут же почти с мольбой в голосе произносит и взмахивает руками, отпуская Матео.

   Прекрасно, хотя бы это.

   — Я просто прошу тебя хотя бы объяснить, что нам нужно, — робко и в некоторой неуверенности отвечает он, с нервозностью оглядываясь по сторонам. Если их кто-то увидит, случится непоправимое.

   — Я покажу. Только идём! — Елена складывает руки — да что же она ими так машет постоянно, вот это экспрессия! — в молитвенном жесте и смотрит так, смотрит-смотрит-смотрит, что Матео почти физически ощущает: у него только что сердце пропустило удар. Так странно. К чему бы это, интересно.

   — Хорошо, — соглашается и вздыхает. Скорее всего, он пожалеет об этом.

   Потому что порядочные старосты так не делают.

   Елена расцветает такой улыбкой, что где-то на самых задворках сознания Матео набатом звенит «какжекрасиво» восторга. Ему хочется делать вид, что он этого не замечает.

   — Отлично!

   И снова хватает за руку, и снова тащит куда-то, глубже, дальше, опять ветками по лицу, да что ты будешь делать! даже не говорит ничего, хотя в обычное время ей только дай возможность поболтать, бежит-бежит-бежит, выскакивает на поляну, и…

   И у Матео перехватывает дыхание от бесконечного раскинувшегося над ними звёздного неба. Огромный холм — над самым озером, будто даже над Хогвартсом. И в тёмной глади воды — тоже звёзды.

   Они везде.

   Вверху. Внизу. Рядом. В глазах Елены — восхищением и радостью. В том, как она сжимает его, Матео, ладонь.

   В сердце, кажется.

   Везде.

   — Смотри, — шепчет.

   — Вижу.

   Быть старостой — это тяжёлая ноша.

   Но Матео готов о ней забыть совсем ненадолго.

   Забыть — и сжать крепче чужую руку в своей.


	4. Ловец

   Мало кто обратил внимание на то, как Хьюго наклонился к траве, поднял небольшой круглый предмет и, ухмыльнувшись, подкинул его в воздухе. Шарик подлетел в синем небе, заманчиво засверкал в ярких лучах осеннего солнца и вернулся ему прямо в руки. Теперь-то уж он по праву мог считаться его трофеем. Широко улыбаясь, мальчишка протер шар рукавом, и собрался было спрятать находку кармане мантии, но тут его поймала за руку София.

   — Верни. Шар. Десмонду, — строго произнесла она, вцепившись в него глазами. Окружавшие ученики уже начали коситься на парочку, будто бы интуитивно уловив, что намечается нечто интересненькое. Почувствовав внимание публики, Хьюго снова заулыбался, ловко вывернул руку и отстранился в сторону.

   — А не то что? — шутливо поинтересовался он, чуть наклонив голову набок, — Спустишь меня с крыши?

   Не дожидаясь ответа, мальчишка подскочил на метле и умчался ввысь. Когда расстояние показалось достаточно безопасным, он обернулся к ней, достал шар и вновь картинно подбросил его в воздухе. Реакция Софии не заставила себя ждать — девочка встала в стойку и приготовилась немедленно оторваться от земли, как вдруг ей преградила дорогу Эмбер.

   — София! Ты не слышала, нам ведь сказали оставаться на земле, или тебя…— но сестра рванулась в небо навстречу провокациям хулигана, так и не дослушав, что иначе за непослушание её могут исключить из Хогвартса навсегда.

   — Хьюго, отдай мне его, — она даже и не думала шутить, но мальчишка лишь звонко рассмеялся.

   — Ах, ну если ты так настойчиво просишь, — лучезарно заулыбался он и изо всех сил зашвырнул хрупкий стеклянный шар в сторону стен замка.

   И в этот момент все вокруг словно бы перестало существовать, пока оставалась лишь она и стремящийся неминуемо разбиться шарик. Прижавшись как можно ближе к рукоятке метлы, София понеслась вперед, и, невзирая на опасность влететь в стену, в последние секунды ей все же удалось схватить его. Девочка легко сманеврировала и полетела в сторону тренировочной площадки, где её уже встречали восторженные крики и аплодисменты ребят.

   Но, увы, наслаждаться победой долго не пришлось. Из арки вдалеке показалась знакомая фигура в строгом черно-белом платье и быстрым шагом приблизилась к ученикам. Не оставалось никаких сомнений, профессор Айви видела её проступок, и последующее за этим разъяснение не заставило себя долго ждать.

   — София, прошу проследовать за мной.

   Первокурсники испуганно переглянулись, в то время как Хьюго незаметно хихикнул в кулак. Не представляя, что должно произойти дальше, София обернулась в сторону брата и сестры, мысленно попрощалась с ними и проследовала вслед за профессором Айви.

   Но вместо ожидаемого исключения, уже в тот же день весь Хогвартс обсуждал на каждом углу девочку-первокурсницу, ставшую новым ловцом команды по Квиддичу. В лицо её еще знали не многие, и потому, пробираясь через многолюдные коридоры, София чувствовала себя ещё более неуютно чем всегда.

   — Чего ты так нервничаешь, Соф? — повстречав её, сразу же поинтересовался Джеймс, — тебе ведь несказанно повезло!

   — Знаю, но, — она тяжело вздохнула, — я так боюсь, что не справлюсь…

   — О, София, — заговорила Эмбер, — тебе совсем не о чем переживать. Это у тебя в крови. Пойдем, я покажу тебе кое-что.

   Подхватив сестру под руку, они побежали обратно вглубь замка, преодолели несколько пролетов и поднялись на четвертый этаж и прошли в просторный светлый зал. В нем не спеша прогуливалось несколько первокурсников и осматривали бесчисленные трофеи, выигранные учениками Хогвартса. Быстрым шагом Эмбер сразу же прошла к дальней витрине и протянула вперед указательный палец, указывая на крупную картину по центру.

   На портрете, окруженном бесчисленными медалями и кубками, был изображен милый юноша с вьющимися рыже-каштановыми волосами. Он улыбался самой очаровательной и кроткой улыбкой из всех, какую Софии когда-либо доводилось видеть прежде. Но затем, когда её глаза столкнулись со знакомой до боли пронзительной синевой его глаз, у неё перехватило дыхание.

   Больше ни на что не оставалось сил, кроме как смотреть, не моргая и не отрываясь, боясь вздохнуть или пошевелиться. Такое внезапное, даже удивительное, чувство опустошения и бескрайней теплоты разлилось изнутри, что в один миг стало так безудержно горько и радостно на душе, и незаметно для неё самой по щекам пробежали дорожки слез.

   — Ты никогда не рассказывала про своего отца, — восторженно прошептал Джеймс, разглядывая награды.

   — Я раньше о нем не знала, — тихо проговорила София и улыбнулась.


	5. Защитник

   Габриэлю семь, когда он впервые встречает Елену.

   Он впервые в этом большом особняке, таком огромном, что, кажется, потеряться в нём — минутное дело. _Несколько лет спустя Гэб будет знать этот дом едва ли не лучше своего собственного._

   Родители берут его с собой в гости к хорошим друзьям. Они ничего ему про них не рассказывают, только какие-то банальности об их давней крепкой дружбе, их доброте и подобном. Но Гэб понимает — такой дом не может принадлежать никому кроме именитых аристократов. Он уже взрослый, поэтому он церемонно здоровается и представляется, склоняясь в вежливом поклоне. _Эту привычку Елена выбьет из него ещё до конца года._

   Взрослые тепло ему улыбаются, говорят между собой о чём-то, что находят забавным.

   «Какой приятный молодой человек», — ласково говорят ему.

   «Не надо формальностей», — заверяют его.

   «Где там наша маленькая принцесса? Мы обязательно должны их познакомить!»

   «Да вот же она бежит!»

   Когда дверь шумно хлопает, распахнувшись, а мимо проносится красно-чёрный вихрь, он не знает, чего ожидать. Перед ним уверенно стоит слегка запыхавшаяся темноволосая девочка, младше его на год или два, и смотрит так решительно и открыто, словно не происходит совершенно ничего не обычного. А может, и действительно не происходит.

   Гэб вновь склоняется в поклоне.

   «Здравствуйте, принцесса.»

    _Привычку называть её так Елена из друга так и не выбьет._

 

   Габриэлю десять, и на следующий год он отправится в Школу. Елена тоже хочет, но ей ещё целых два года, а маленькой Исабель и вовсе бесконечно долгие пять с половиной.

   Они много времени проводят вместе в том большом особняке, который Гэб уже считает вторым домом. Они облазали все закоулки и изучили все окрестности, по крайней мере, те, до которых можно добраться быстро, не привлекая внимания взрослых своим отсутствием. _Отсутствие Елены часто намного заметнее её присутствия, это Гэбу неоднократно придётся испытать на собственном опыте._

   Иногда они берут с собой Исабель, но чаще отправляются вдвоём. Та, кстати, не обижается — недавно она открыла для себя потрясающую своими размерами библиотеку особняка. _Гэб так и не вспомнит потом, правда ли она была такой большой, или им лишь казалось так в детстве._

   Как-то раз Елена, лихо оседлав оставленную кем-то без присмотра метлу, пытается уговорить Гэба присоединиться. Когда Гэб пытается устроиться поудобней, метла под их весом странно шатается, однако ни это, ни тот факт, что взрослые бы это не одобрили, не может их остановить. Никто из них не умеет летать, да и метла не отрывается от земли больше, чем на пару десятков сантиметров, но Елена смеётся от счастья, продолжает смеяться, даже когда они падают, неизбежно, неаккуратной кучей на траву. Гэб не уверен, что ему нравится летать, но свой первый полёт он не забудет.

  _Елена в воздухе словно в своей стихии, и в какой-то момент Гэб всё-таки понимает тот восторг, что она находит в воющем в ушах ветре и проносящейся под ногами землёй._

 

   Габриэлю одиннадцать, и он теперь на Хаффлпаффе. Шляпа задала ему лишь один вопрос. _«Защищать или нападать?» — Гэб и сейчас не уверен, что ответил бы по-иному._

   Школа восхищает его, она прекрасна. Столько чудес, которых нет даже дома, столько укромных уголков, которые он на следующий год гордо продемонстрирует Елене, столько нового и необычного на уроках!

   У него теперь есть своя палочка, и сова, которую он отправляет домой как можно чаще. С полётами, правда, не задаётся — Гэб помнит, как дрожала под ним метла тем летом, и не очень доверяет школьным. Он ещё не знает, какой хороший из него летун. _Пока что он уверен, что метлы совершенно ненадёжны и не обязательны для современного волшебника, ведь есть гораздо более удобные трансгрессия и летучий порох. Но только пока._

   Когда он возвращается домой на Рождество, обе сестры с затаённой завистью глядят на его жёлто-чёрный шарф и нашивку факультета. Но это не служит причиной раздора, вовсе нет, ведь Елене до Школы всего полгода, а Исабель уже отыскала в библиотеке свою первую книгу заклинаний.

   Они отмечают вместе, как одна большая семья. Бабушка и дедушка приглашают их всех к себе на лето. Гэб знает, что звать их так не очень правильно, но и ему, и всем остальным это нравится. Титулы в этом доме звучат только в присутствии гостей.

   Снег кружится за окном, словно магические искорки, срывающиеся с его палочки, белый, как тёплое молоко, и пушистый, как одеяло в детской, заботливо поправленное маминой рукой.

    _Эти первые своей в жизни каникулы Гэб будет помнить всегда._

 

   Габриэлю одиннадцать, почти двенадцать. Его глаза щиплет от дыма, который развеялся уже больше недели назад. Дыма, которого больше нет — ни дыма, ни огня. Нет и слёз.

   Его рука ноет — но не потому, что саднят содранные костяшки. За руку его крепко держит Елена, сжимая до боли, и смотрит строго вперёд своим решительным, столь резко повзрослевшим взглядом. Её глаза сухие.

   С другой стороны в ткань его мантии также крепко вцепилась Исабель. Она тихо, почти беззвучно всхлипывает, и иногда прячет лицо в складках плаща Гэба, заглушая на время эти полу-всхлипы-полу-вздохи.

   Они стоят на небольшой возвышенности рядом с домом их детства. Полу-сожженный особняк выглядит не зловеще, нет, — скорее, от взгляда на него становится тоскливо и печально, сердце болезненно сжимается. _Габриэль будет часто задумываться, не закончилось ли тогда для них троих детство._

   Взрослые вокруг о чём-то переговариваются, глядят на них сочувственно и с жалостью.

   «Какая трагедия,» — говорят они. «Что же теперь будет?» — вопрошают, как будто им есть дело. «Бедные девочки, это так тяжело для них!»

   Леди Луиза и лорд Франциско разбираются с бумагами и делами семьи. У них много дел. Гэб не уверен, что они отдыхают достаточно, но ничего не говорит. Он не уверен и в том, что продолжать звать их бабушкой и дедушкой будет разумно. Всё теперь должно измениться.

   «Столь благородная семья! Неслыханно!» — продолжает гудеть толпа вокруг.

   Отец, серый лицом, руководит специальным отрядом Авроров. Как близкий друг погибших, он должен быть отстранён от расследования, но никто не решается ему это сказать.

   Мама руководит разбором завалов. Волшебники вокруг, все до одного, сотрудники Аврората или Министерства, однако кроме неё некому направить их, показать, где искать и куда смотреть. Все топят свою скорбь в работе. _Действенность этого метода Гэб ещё проверит на себе, как и все его последствия._

   «Кому могло это понадобиться?» «Кто посмел?» «Зачем?» «Почему?» «За что?» «Я слышал…» «Я видела…» «Я думаю…»

   Гэба не интересует, за что. Не интересует, кто и что там думает. Всё, что его интересует — рука в его руке, и ещё две, вцепившиеся в его мантию. Всё, что важно — защитить всех тех, кто ему дорог.

_Когда, меньше месяца спустя, Елена гордо прошествует с высоко поднятой головой к столу Гриффиндора, он совершенно не удивится; он увидит в её глазах твёрдую уверенность в достижимости этой цели._

 

   Габриэлю тринадцать, близится к концу его третий учебный год. Профессора чрезвычайно довольны его работой. Он и правда старается — берёт дополнительные задания, часто посещает библиотеку.

   «Какой усердный! Что и ожидалось от ученика факультета Хаффлпаф!»

   Но ещё чаще он посещает больничное крыло. Потому что всё своё свободное время он проводит с Еленой — иногда вместе с ней, иногда следуя за ней, иногда преследуя её. _Гэб никогда не пожалеет ни об одной полученной в этих приключениях травме._

   Они обследуют Школу в компании других ребят с их курсов, совершают опасные вылазки за стены Школы, нарушают комендантский час, вместе сидят на отработках. К концу года их знают все призраки, а вокруг Елены собирается целая команда последователей.

   «О, так ты с Хаффлпафа? Какой милый мальчик!»

   Все уверены, что знают о нём всё — возможно, даже лучше него самого. Добрый, трудолюбивый, заботливый. Что ещё сказать? Барсучок. Только почему-то эти «все» забывают, что барсуки — опасные хищники, преданно защищающие своё.

   Это несколько раздражает, но гораздо сильнее раздражают Гэба гуляющие по Школе шепотки — обсуждающие, сочувствующие, жалеющие Елену. Будто ей нужна их жалость. Будто это ей поможет. Та то ли правда не замечает, то ли стойко не обращает внимания. _Гэбу хочется верить в первое, но он никогда не спросит; а со всеми, чьи жалостливые, жалящие, сплетнические комментарии он слышит, он будет разговаривать сам, вежливо, но предельно доступно._

   Его по-прежнему не интересует, чем руководствовался тот маг, что разрушил их детство, но теперь он знает её имя — Шерики. Знает, что в тот день из особняка пропал Амулет Авалора. Знает, что расследование зашло в тупик — виновные словно растворились без следа. Знает, что она может вернуться. А ещё он знает, что точно станет Аврором и поймает её. Больше никто не пострадает от её руки. _И если он способен её остановить — он сделает это не колеблясь._

 

   Габриэлю пятнадцать, и капитан команды Хаффлпафа по квиддичу доверительно говорит ему, что хочет, чтобы именно Гэб занял его место. Сам капитан — семикурсник, которому давно пора сконцентрироваться на своих экзаменах и готовиться к выпуску. Удивительно уже то, что он тянул с выбором нового капитана так долго.

   Гэб в команде не так давно, но его талант замечают все. Даже те, кто мог бы побороться с его назначением, понимают, насколько он хорош. _Гэб так и не научится принимать то, что он может быть хорош в чём-то без долгой и усердной работы, что, на самом деле, лишь делает его результаты ещё более впечатляющими._

   Его позиция защитника позволяет ему спокойно наблюдать за игрой, находить слабые стороны противника, вычислять наилучшую стратегию. Он не носится по всему полю, у него есть время на анализ игры. Поэтому уже половина всех приёмов, используемых командой, — его авторства.

   «Такими темпами у нас даже есть шанс выиграть кубок в этом году!»

   Весь факультет в восторге от открывшихся перспектив. Матео беззлобно шутит, что уговорив Гэба попробоваться в команду, Елена своими руками разрушила шансы Гриффиндора на победу. _Гэб не поймёт этой легкомысленной радости друзей-гриффиндорцев, пока не посмотрит на это как на ожидавшийся скучным поединок, где достойный противник внезапно обнаружился в вечном аутсайдере._

   Обязанности старосты, тренировки и учёба отнимают много времени и сил, но Гэб находит время на вылазки с Еленой в Лес. Та с восторгом залезает на спину летающему ягуару, гладя его, как своего кота, и взмывает в воздух, а Гэб старательно не думает о том, как вообще такие опасные животные оказались в Школе и почему к ним подпускают учеников. Несмотря на протесты, она и друзей сажает на спины волшебным животным, поднимаясь с каждым разом всё выше и выше. Однажды они втроём покидают территорию Школы и не возвращаются до следующего вечера.

   На следующий год в Школу идёт Исабель. Никто не сомневается в её будущем факультете, и Гэб на всякий случай предупреждает библиотекаря о настырной первокурснице, которую им со следующего года придётся вытаскивать из библиотеки силой. Он всё равно собирает ей стопку книг в подарок и оставляет в Выручай-комнате. Никогда нельзя знать наверняка.

   Выручай-комнату ему, лучась гордостью и восторгом, показывает Елена. Как и секретный проход в Хогсмид, и запечатанные комнаты в коридорах, и скрытые проходы, о которых он раньше даже не догадывался. Гэб старательно делает вид, что не происходит ничего, что требовало бы внимания старосты, а Елена продолжает брать его с собой.

_Гэб будет внимательно наблюдать — Елена так и ни разу и не пожалеет ни об одном из своих решений._

 

   Габриэлю семнадцать, и он стоит рядом со школьной повозкой и смотрит на возвышающийся вдали замок. Чуть сбоку Елена самозабвенно чешет и поглаживает фестрала.

   Скоро пора будет отправляться, но Гэб не может оторвать глаз от Школы. Это последний раз, когда он прибывает в неё на поезде, последний раз, когда к воротам его привозят столь странные кони, последний раз, когда он входит в просторный холл после долгих летних каникул. Его последний учебный год. _Гэб не знает, каким он будет: тяжёлым, напряжённым, трудным — возможно, но точно не пустым и скучным._

   На следующий год он надеется стать Аврором. Сдать все их тесты и стать лучшим, чтобы родные могли им гордиться.

   Отец мало говорит о работе, но Гэб видит, как он напряжён в последнее время. Возможно, что-то произойдёт в ближайшие два-три года, и Гэб твёрдо намерен быть лучшим — ради тех, кто ему дорог.

   Имя «Шерики» ни разу не произносится, но словно висит в воздухе.

   Её мотивы Гэба всё так же не интересуют — лишь шанс, что она придёт довершить начатое, лишь её слабости, лишь лучшая защита и способ поимки. _Гэб намерен присматривать за Еленой оставшиеся два года — из двух сестёр именно старшей свойственно находить или даже притягивать неприятности._

   Гэб приветливо машет знакомым и окликает Елену. Помогает ей забраться в повозку.

   «Прошу, принцесса».

   Звонкий смех Елены заполняет собой все углы.

   Это совершенное ребячество, детское прозвище, от которого никто не хочет и не готов отказываться.

   Как напоминание — о детстве, о семье, о доме, о счастье, — которое они всегда носят с собой.

   Что бы ни преподнёс им этот год — они готовы встретить его с расправленными плечами и гордо поднятой головой.

    _Гэб никогда ещё не был уверен в этом сильнее._


	6. Сжигать опасения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coldplay – Midnight
> 
> с днём рождения, чудик  
> ~ Kichi.
> 
> (вновь окунаемся в события первой ночи)

   Ничего подобного Эстебан не испытывал с самого первого дня в роли преподавателя Защиты от Тёмных искусств.

   Ему было не по себе.

   Сегодня в Большом зале он отчётливо почувствовал тревогу, объяснить которую ему оказалось не под силу. Она обвивалась незримой змеёй вокруг шеи, беззвучным шепотом витала над столами, тушила свечи под зачарованным потолком. Наверняка она сопровождала бы Эстебана на всём пути до подземелий, но, скрывшись от любопытных глаз новоиспечённых учеников, он спешно взбежал по ступеням на третий этаж. На мгновение ему даже почудилось, что дышать наконец-то стало легче… Но лишь на мгновение. Стоило ему прикрыть за собой дверь кабинета, как смятение нагнало его.

   Во мраке ночи проносящаяся мимо окон листва напоминала стаю летучих мышей. Не самое приятное начало года. Нечто пугающее проникло в Школу чародейства и волшебства и гнетуще растворялось в воздухе даже сейчас. Позабытый холодок пробежал по спине. Эстебан поёжился, ища глазами диск луны на чёрном небе, но и тот не пожелал освещать пугающие силуэты деревьев.

   Дверь в кабинет тихонько отворилась, потревожив и без того тревожную атмосферу. Лишь один человек имел наглость безнаказанно врываться сюда без стука, да ещё и в столь поздний час.

   — Профессор Флорес? — ох уж эти игривые интонации в голосе.

   Эстебан медленно обернулся, стараясь отсрочить неминуемое столкновение взглядов. За это время полуночная гостья подкралась ближе, уже не скрывая своего присутствия.

   Глубокий вдох.

   И вот, перед Эстебаном заискрились эти проклятущие глаза. Янтарные, с тёмными золотыми переливами… совсем как у её матери. Они горели ярче десятка свечей, расставленных на столе и полках, и затмевали бы собой лунный свет, если бы полумесяц не оставил ночной небосклон во власти миллиарда звёзд.

   — Вы преследовали меня от самого Большого зала, мисс Кастилло. Я бы хотел узнать мотивы, — сухо сорвалось с губ Эстебана. Она поймёт, что это напускное, но пускай будет так, чем он выдаст волнение. Пламя радужек вспыхнуло с новой силой, не зря она неоднократно упоминала, как её забавляет фальшивая строгость, так старательно вкладываемая Эстебаном в каждую вторую фразу.

   — Вы оставили свой нашейный платок на преподавательском столе, — улыбаясь уголками рта, Елена протянула Эстебану лоскут жёлтой шёлковой ткани. Излюбленный аксессуар был выхвачен моментально, хотя всего час назад представлял собой скорее шипастую удавку, от которой хотелось поскорее избавиться. — Поделитесь причинами этой рассеянности или мне самой придумать Вам оправдание?

   — За ужином было душно, — отмахнулся Эстебан, вновь отворачиваясь к окну. — Не Ваше это дело, ступайте спать.

   Он не знал, что было желаннее — услышать звуки покорно отдаляющихся шагов или, напротив, не услышать их. Елена никогда не отличалась послушанием, поэтому уходить не собиралась.

   Несколько невыносимо долгих, напряжённых минут они молчали. Эстебан наблюдал за кружащимися в воздушных вихрях листьями, а Елена буравила взглядом его спину. Он не мог увидеть, однако, в какой-то миг вдруг всем нутром ощутил, как огонёк в сияющих глазах потух. Как будто дуновение ветра прорвалось сквозь стены и, пощадив свечи, задуло её решимость.

   — Но я ведь тоже это почувствовала, — тихо произнесла она, — Совсем как… в тот день.

   — Её больше нет, Елена, — одними губами отозвался Эстебан, всматриваясь в черноту за окном. Даже если это было лишь ложью, в которую хотелось верить, в этих стенах им нечего бояться… ещё одна самонадеянная ложь. Пальцы нервно скомкали нашейный платок.

   — Я надеюсь, — в голосе Елены вновь засквозила улыбка, не лишённая печали, пропитавшей воздух. Эстебан украдкой взглянул на неё в отражении стекла. В её глазах плясали блики пламени.

   Помявшись на одном месте ещё с минуту, Елена сдалась и, поддавшись необъяснимому порыву, обхватила руками плечи Эстебана. Сколько лет прошло с последних объятий? Ответ затерялся в череде учебных будней, когда не оставалось ни времени, ни права на подобные вольности.

   Эстебан замер, провожая пустым взглядом очередной ворох листвы. Тревожность отступила, на смену ему пришло чуждое тепло, разливающееся где-то в лёгких. А через несколько секунд отстранилась и сама Елена. Затем послышался тихий стук каблуков.

   — Спокойной ночи, мисс Кастилло, — фраза настигла её уже у дверей.

   — Добрых снов, дядюшка.

   Одарив отражение в окне лучезарной улыбкой, Елена покинула кабинет, оставляя Эстебана наедине с десятком свечей.


	7. Значение слов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вдохновлено предыдущей главой и роллером demeter funeral home.  
> написано под Wretched Excess – Ken Griffey Jr Forever и шум дождя.  
> желательно читать в темноте.  
> ~ Sad carrots

_… и коридор школы выглядел совсем иначе; если попытаться всмотреться — не увидишь ни его начала, ни конца, и каждый пролет абсолютно копирует предыдущий без малейших отличий. А сколько бы София не пыталась уйти из него, сворачивая в арки и петляя в узких туннелях — из раза в раз возвращалась туда же, откуда пришла. Медальон давит на грудную клетку свинцовой тяжестью, тянет вниз к холодным каменным плитам, но дышит она по-прежнему ровно, глубоко, полной грудью, на выдохе выпуская слабенькое облачко пара; и хоть и начинает немного тревожиться, но окружающий запах, — сочные свежесрезанные молодые ветки, погасшая свеча и прохлада, — успокаивают и вносят немного призрачной ясности в окружение. Правда, теперь вдалеке, сквозь глухую воздушную пелену начал различаться нестройный и немного пугающий хор веселых детских голосов:_

_« …Хогвартс, Хогвартс, наш любимый Хогвартс, наш волшебный дом!_  
_И в честь твою мы песню эту дружно пропоем…_  
_Здесь нам скучно не бывает, здесь любимые друзья,_  
_Радушно двери школа отворяет для тебя и для меня…»_

_Вновь стало беспокойно, ведь в Большом зале все исполняют школьный гимн, а её среди них нет. Она опять заблудилась в заколдованных коридорах замка и блуждает в этой полупрозрачной дымке, наполненной мириадами искрящихся зеленым блеском пылинок. Пока она в очередной раз сворачивает в арку и проходит обратно, облако густого нежно-молочного дыма уже заволокло все вокруг. Дым клубится повсюду, София хотя и щурится, но понимает, что он не душит, не заставляет откашливаться до боли в ребрах; кажется, в нем чувствуется едва уловимая сладость и очарование свежих, с пронзительной горечью зелени, подхваченных легким инеем… цветов?_

_Поворот из-за угла, а за ним, — София вздрагивает и спешит затаиться — незнакомка делает несколько шагов в сторону, и стук её каблуков эхом отдается в сознании. У этой женщины прекрасная осанка, она выглядит внушительно блестяще, разве что одежда не похожа ни на учебную форму, ни на костюм учителя. Все, что запоминается мгновенно, — её завораживающие глаза, ярко кроваво-красная помада на губах, и, конечно, эта ухмылка, — София считает, что видит её впервые, или скорее ей кажется, что она видит её впервые, но думать об этом нет времени._

_— Давно пора бы уже решить для себя, на чьей ты стороне, — предостерегающе обращается она. София стойко убеждена, что оказалась не в том месте и не в то время, но дымка позволяет скрыться от чужих глаз, а слизеринец неподалеку, помедлив, отвечает:_

_— Это решенный вопрос, — уверенно, но на пол фразы голос срывается и вынуждает стыдливо прочистить горло._

_Её зловещий взгляд он выдерживает поразительно стойко — ровно до тех пор, пока она не делает шаг и не оказывается в почти осязаемой близости, продолжая цепко удерживать глазами, а потом негромко, — Софии приходится напрячь слух, чтобы различить её голос, — почти откровенно, шепчет в уши свой подстрекающий вопрос:_

_— Признайся, — выдыхает она и на юношу становится больно смотреть, — ты рассчитывал спрятаться здесь от меня? Думал, будешь в безопасности в этом старом каменном ящике?_

_Помедлив, она отступает, выпускает острые когти из жертвы, делает шаг назад, оценивая произведенный эффект. В изумрудных глазах сияет торжество, её красный рот растягивается в улыбке, отчего лицо становится лишь ещё краше, и она совсем не стесняется того, чтобы прямо посреди школьного коридора начать смеяться. Только смех выходит стальным, леденящим кровь, он живо разносится в пустых каменных стенах, а София инстинктивно зажимает свой рот рукой._

_Когда смех прекращается, в неестественной тишине звучат последние слова, которые удается сохранить в памяти:_

_— Не советовала бы становиться моим врагом, Эстебан._

 

   София моментально просыпается, отрывает голову от парты и ошеломленно осматривается вокруг. Глаза быстро привыкают к тусклому полумраку подземелья. Те несколько учеников, которые отвлеклись на её неожиданное пробуждение, уже успели потерять интерес и вернулись к своим котлам, чтобы проверить огонь и отсчитать нужное количество веточек валерианы. Среди прочих глазеющих оказалась и Эмбер; она из последних сил буравила сестру осуждающим взглядом, на что София сумела лишь выдавить из себя неловкий смешок и помахать ладошкой, а после спрятаться за раскрытым учебником зельеварения. Надо же было — уснуть прямо посреди урока!  
  
      — Я вижу, Вы уже проснулись, — раздался отрывистый голос учителя из-за спины, заставив её испуганно выронить книжку, — на чем Вы остановились?  
  
      Неловко замявшись на мгновение, София спускается с табурета и встает лицом к лицу перед мистером Седриком. Следовало что-то ответить, но она не представляет что именно, и украдкой смотрит на соседей по парте: Венделл уставился на весы и продолжает усиленно чесать взлохмаченный затылок, Эллиот занимается плотно заткнутой пробкой стеклянной банки, и только по Люсинде можно было сказать, что она четко понимает, что делает. Но даже она была слишком занята, вполголоса подсчитывая сколько раз размешала зелье, и не может ничего подсказать. Остальные в классе сделали вид, что не замечают её взгляда, ведь учитель мог снять баллы с их факультетов, и поэтому Софии, сгорая от стыда, пришлось признаться, что она не помнит.  
  
      — Выходит, Вы забыли о зелье, отнимающем память, ещё до того, как оно было приготовлено? Я мог бы сказать, что это весьма неразумно, но, может быть, Вы сумеете ответить на каком шаге остановились?  
  
      Седрик улыбнулся и указал на уроненный учебник зельеварения, намекая на то, что Софии давно бы следовало поднять его с пола. Опомнившись, она взяла книгу, вернулась на свое место и, отыскав нужную страницу, стала перечислять пройденные этапы:  
  
      — « ...добавить в котел воду из реки Забывчивости…» — сделано, «...нагреть котел… добавить валерианы...», вот — « ...оставить зелье настаиваться примерно на сорок минут...», это последнее, что я сделала.  
  
      — О, Вы неплохо расходуете свободное время, — закивал профессор, но сразу после энергично хлопнул в ладоши и уточнил, — но, перед тем как погрузиться в сон, успели ли Вы взмахнуть волшебной палочкой над зельем?  
  
      — Кажется, нет...  
  
      — Мне жаль, но в таком случае, — разочарованно вздохнул он, — Ваше зелье испорчено, придется все готовить сначала.  
  
      С этими словами волшебник вытащил из рукава палочку и заставил содержимое котла испариться. Следивший за происходящим класс моментально оживился, все принялись перешептываться и негромко переговариваться друг с другом, но профессор развернулся и резко прервал их разговоры:  
  
      — Я всех предупреждал, что на своих занятиях клювом щелкать не позволю! Зельеварение чрезвычайно сложный предмет и он входит в список экзаменов на СОВ, так что немедленно возвращайтесь к своей работе, — ученики быстро притихли, а Седрик повернулся обратно, — что касается Вас, мисс Уинслоу, жду у себя в кабинете сегодня после уроков.  
  
      — Да, профессор, — коротко согласилась София и опустила голову, стараясь не выдавать невольный смешок: разве дополнительные часы в компании замечательного учителя и лучшего друга можно было считать таким уж строгим наказанием?  
  
      Пока Седрик проследовал вдоль парт к следующим ученикам, а София, сверяясь с учебником, принялась заново искать в беспорядке на столе все необходимые ингредиенты, Люсинда расслабленно выдохнула и откинула голову.  
  
      — Ого, ты уже закончила?  
  
      — Да делов-то, — ухмыльнулась она и, оглядевшись, заговорческим шепотом добавила, — это уже второе за сегодня.  
  
      — Но зачем тебе два?.. — удивленно попыталась спросить София, на что Люсинда шикнула с возмущением:  
  
      — Да не шуми ты так, услышит же, — и покосилась в сторону сидящего на жердочке рядом с учительским местом ворона. С первого взгляда могло показаться, что он спит, но на самом деле эта птица внимательно наблюдала за всеми учениками в классе, — Мне иногда начинает казаться, что из Черноклюва вышел бы лучший преподаватель. Он же все углы возле стола отбил, пока ты спала, — хихикнула она, — наверно, у него впервые на уроке кто-то спит.  
  
      — Люсинда, зачем ты так говоришь, — зашептала София, но закончить фразу так и не смогла; сразу же за этим ей вспомнился зловещий сон, в который она так неожиданно провалилась.  
  
      В тот день лил дождь. Его шум все ещё отчетливо слышен в водосточных трубах за стенами, это объясняло, почему во сне казалось, что так холодно. В подземелье никогда не проникали солнечные лучи, их свет заменили многочисленными свечами, но никто сразу же менял те, что погасли; тонкая струйка поднимается с кончика черного фитиля и София моментально возвращает череду обрывков, связанных с эти запахом, а ещё множеством других: на партах молодые ароматные стебли и ягоды белой омелы, а вокруг множество разных баночек, горшков, флаконов и деревянных ящичков, подхваченных тоненьким слоем пыли. Она закрывает глаза, прислушивается, чувствует, как пахнет прохладой, волшебными порошками и снадобьями, тающим воском и строгостью, и все вспоминает; рука сама спешит схватить перо и передать на бумагу увиденный образ; несколько точных штрихов и вот появляются _« ...её глаза… »_ — ярко-белые, ведь зеленого у неё пока нет, и _« ...её губы… »_ — черные, как чернила, но позже София сумеет добавить цвета и им; еще несколько штрихов и выходит полностью законченный портрет. Немного по-детски, хотя по-прежнему узнаваемо. На груди опять становится тяжело, она поднимает руку, сжимает медальон, проверяя, вдруг он тоже успел стать тяжелее, но это не так, ведь ей это только приснилось. Наконец, удается вспомнить ещё одно; София обмакивает кончик пера в чернила и сосредоточенно шкрябает им на углу листа, врезая в бумагу произнесенное имя:  
  
_« ...Эстебан… »_


	8. У окна

   За окном было по-осеннему пасмурно. Хмурые тучи лениво проплывали по небу, задевая остроконечные башенки школы чародейства и волшебства. Сквозь дымку на запотевшем стекле можно было разглядеть маленьких человечков, кутающихся в мантии и торопливо снующих туда-сюда по внутреннему дворику.

   Габриэль всего на секунду отвлёкся от увлекательного чтива и уже потерял абзац, на котором остановился. Рассеянно поглядев на пергамент, а затем обратно на страницу книги, он обречённо вздохнул. Сочинение не было написано даже наполовину, а до сдачи оставались считанные дни. Его предупреждали, что на последнем году обучения не будет ни единой свободной минуты, но он и предположить не мог, что нагрузка увеличится вдвое. Теперь он не успевал жить между занятиями и домашними заданиями.

   Закончив предложение, Габриэль вновь устремил тоскливый взгляд в окно и лишь сейчас разглядел внизу силуэты друзей. Елена с Матео, как и подобало любым уважающим себя старшекурсникам, прыгали по лужам, не удосужившись даже прикрыть головы. Вернее, прыгала только Елена и всеми силами старалась затянуть Матео в разлившееся у дверей небольшое озеро. Видимо, из-за неблагоприятной погоды профессор Неповторим отменил экскурсию в Запретный лес.

   Вернувшись к учебнику, Габриэль ещё больше помрачнел от невозможности веселиться вместе с Еленой. Его бы не пришлось уговаривать… наверное. Он осознавал весь риск подобных развлечений. Простуда неблагоприятно скажется на выполнении им обязанностей старосты, как и на учебе в целом, но какими же соблазнительными казались сейчас эти брызги дождевой воды.

   Мимо проскользнула тень, пламя свечи дрогнуло.

   — Чего скучаем? — на соседний стул грациозно опустилось нечто невообразимо отталкивающее. Этот голос Габриэль узнал бы из тысячи.

   Алонсо Кордоба. Его имя, как песок на зубах, преследовало Габриэля с того самого дня, когда Распределяющая шляпа громогласно воскликнула: «ХАФФЛПАФФ». Самородок из благородной семьи, ловелас и совершенно невыносимый тип, которого выгнали из Шармбатона ещё на первых курсах за излишний интерес к особам противоположного пола и абсолютное безразличие к учебному процессу. Только вот, перевод в школу с менее строгими порядками лишь усугубил ситуацию.

   — Мне что, нет от тебя покоя даже в библиотеке? — раздражённо процедил Габриэль, вновь обращая всё своё внимание на учебник. Иллюстрация с полуразложившимся инферналом показалась ему куда приятнее неотразимой физиономии сокурсника. Наверное, стоило бы указать это в следующем абзаце, там как раз должны идти внешние признаки.

   — Вообще-то я здесь по делу. Ищу того, кто сделает за меня домашку по Защите от Тёмных искусств, — резво поднявшись на ноги, Алонсо склонился к плечу Габриэля, да так близко, что его острый подбородок задел чужую щёку, словно напрашиваясь на удар. — О, у нас одна и та же тема. Какое везение! Дашь списать?

   Габриэль с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не ткнуть ему пером в глаз.

   — Очень тебя прошу, исчезни, — только и ответил он, изображая бурную деятельность. Удивительно, как раздражающий элемент в виде чужого дыхания у самого уха ускорил процесс.

   — Попробовать стоило, — Алонсо пожал плечами. Судя по ехидным интонациям, получив отказ, он ничуть не расстроился, только продолжил назойливо нависать. То ли он читал уже готовые отрывки сочинения, то ли просто бесил — не было никакой разницы.

   Передвинув письменные принадлежности со свечой ближе к окну, Габриэль отстранился настолько, насколько позволяло пространство. Лоб упёрся в холодное стекло, и взгляд невольно переметнулся во двор, где, невзирая на усилившийся дождь, по-прежнему резвилась Елена. Расстояние не позволяло разглядеть её ближе, но Габриэль точно знал, что она насквозь промокшая и счастливая. Засмотревшись на маленькую фигурку, то и дело пропадающую за колоннами, он не заметил, как Алонсо снова приблизился и даже успел отобрать перо.

   Пары аккуратных движений пера хватило на то, чтобы Габриэль осознал происходящее и с силой шлёпнул по чужому запястью. Но было поздно. В углу пергамента, прямо над заголовком, красовался фаллический символ, на верхней части которого можно было различить два глаза-точки и завитые усы. Алонсо с хохотом отпрыгнул, потирая ушибленную руку.

   — Ты идиот? — невозмутимо поинтересовался Габриэль, подрагивающей от ярости рукой потянувшись к волшебной палочке, спрятанной в рукаве мантии.

   — Прости-прости! Ты с такой кислой рожей наблюдал за этими двумя… Я подумал, что это тебя развеселит, — это оправдание звучало достаточно искренне, хотя и не менее возмутительно. Однако его хватило для того, чтобы палочка осталась в рукаве.

   Тяжело вздохнув, Габриэль посмотрел на каракулю, затем бросил осуждающий взгляд на лучезарно улыбающегося Алонсо и вновь на каракулю.

   — Чернила будешь выводить сам, — фыркнул он, выхватывая многострадальное перо из чужих пальцев. — А теперь проваливай.

   Но Алонсо упрямо не уходил. Более того, он протиснулся между спинкой стула и книжным шкафом и прислонился к окну. Габриэль недоверчиво покосился на него, крепче сжимая в пальцах перо.

   — Я не понимаю, ты нарываешься или…

   — Тебе с ней ничего не светит, дружище, — на редкость серьёзным тоном заговорил Алонсо, перебивая очередное ворчание. Выдержав напряжённую паузу, он растянул губы в печальной улыбке и вздохнул, — Как и мне, судя по всему…

   Габриэль напрягся, разрываясь между желанием сохранить неприступное безразличие и любопытством, заставляющим выглянуть в окно. Неизведанная причина воцарившегося молчания тугой струной натянулась между ним и запотевшим стеклом, переманивая взгляд на улицу.

   В серой стене дождя едва ли можно было что-то разглядеть, но Габриэлю удалось различить размытые силуэты двух вымокших до нитки людей, плавно перемещающихся по периметру внутреннего дворика. Он мало что смыслил в танцах, но увиденное напоминало вальс.

   Кажется, попытка Елены окунуть Матео в лужу увенчалась успехом. Но Габриэль отчего-то чувствовал, словно это его несколько раз макнули лицом в ледяную воду. На душе вдруг сделалось так паршиво, что даже завитые усики, к которым он поспешно отвернулся, не смогли спасти безнадёжно испорченное настроение.

   — Зато! — Алонсо вдруг воспрянул духом, украдкой поглядывая то ли на своё творение в углу пергамента, то ли на вмиг поникшего Габриэля. — Мы есть друг у друга. И это ещё лучше, чем если бы между нами была девчонка!

   — Звучит просто отвратительно… — глухо пробормотал Габриэль, захлопывая фолиант. Наспех собрав свои вещи, он осторожно поднялся с места, стараясь не вдавить Алонсо в шкаф, и, выйдя в проход, выжидающе посмотрел на замершего у окна сокурсника. Вытерпев минуту молчаливых гляделок, Габриэль вопросительно изогнул бровь:

   — Ты остаёшься жить в библиотеке?

   — Ой, так ты меня ждёшь! — спохватился Алонсо, тут же подлетая почти вплотную.

   — Жаль… — не сдержав ухмылки, вздохнул Габриэль и направился в сторону выхода.

   — А ты напишешь за меня сочинение?

   — Мечтай.

   — Это значит «да»?

   — Это значит «отвали от меня».

   — Но ты сам позвал меня с собой... Эй! Нуньес! Почему ты убегаешь?!


	9. Чистая случайность

      В вестибюле, в переходе между зачарованными лестницами, в коридоре пятого этажа — в тот вечер Матео везде замечал обращенные на него любопытные взгляды. Проходящие мимо парни смотрели с непониманием, девушки — с нескрываемым интересом, а ребята с младших курсов резко оживлялись и начинали активно перешептываться и хихикать. Даже если он и пытался держаться поближе к стенам и избегать прямого контакта глаз, на него оборачивались абсолютно все. Причиной такого неожиданного внимания стал совершенно неприемлемый для старосты вид: с тяжелой мантии, висевшей на руке, падали капли; тонкая белая рубашка промокла настолько, что через нее можно было с легкостью рассмотреть загорелую кожу; с волос по щекам струились потоки воды, а за спиной он оставлял дорожку из крошечных лужиц.  
  
      Однако, несмотря на все это, Матео был безгранично счастлив. То, что его мокрую персону видел практически весь Хогвартс, не могло заставить его сбавить шаг или опустить голову. Напротив, он даже перестал пытаться скрыть комичность произошедшего и широко улыбался каждому встречному. Весь его вид как будто бы говорил: ничего особенного не произошло, всего лишь немного воды. Зато сколько эмоций! Вместо холода, который должен был ощущаться, приятное тепло. Внутри него — необъяснимый душевный подъем, радость и ворох противоречивых чувств. Шаги стали легче, решительнее, в какой-то момент ему даже начало казаться, что он не шел, а летел. Стук сердца раздавался по всему телу, — в животе, под языком, в кончиках пальцев, — и в каждом ударе слышалось мягкое, трепещущее:  _«люб-лю»_.  
  
      В тот самый момент, когда Матео увидел Елену под проливным дождем, смело подставившую каплям свое лицо, он почувствовал, что наконец проснулся от затяжного сна. И, как это частенько случалось при общении с Еленой, она оказала пагубное влияние не только на его разум, но и поставила с ног на голову привычный распорядок дня. Боясь осенней простуды, промокший до нитки влюбившийся староста на время оставил все заботы и поспешил на пятый этаж к уже знакомой четвёртой двери слева от статуи Бориса Бестолкового.  
  
      Когда он вошел в ванную старост, портрет русалки на стене оживился и с интересом повернулся в его сторону. Пронизывающая каждую клеточку кожи теплота, тишина и пока ещё совершенная сухость. Благодать! Сколько раз он уже бывал здесь, но каждый раз его до глубины души восхищало это удивительно безмятежное место.  
  
      Летящей походкой Матео прошествовал к роскошному мраморному бассейну и включил все краны на полную мощность, попутно скидывая неприятно хлюпающие ботинки. Просторное помещение тут же наполнилось тягучим ореховым ароматом, сдобренным сладостно-горьковатыми цитрусовыми нотками. Над грохочущим разноцветным потоком поднимался жар, и Матео уже предвкушал, как замечательно совсем скоро согреется в этой теплой воде. Сложно было удержаться от того, чтобы тут же ненароком не нырнуть в пенящуюся бездну. Но все же, оторвав заворожённый взгляд от сотен взмывших к самому потолку разноцветных пузырьков, Матео принялся стягивать с себя промокшую насквозь школьную форму.   
  
      Пока он старательно расстёгивал влажные пуговицы, то и дело выскальзывающие из продрогших пальцев, русалка с портрета улыбнулась и игриво подмигнула ему. В любой другой день его щёки бы непременно вспыхнули от внимания со стороны столь прекрасного создания, но сегодня мысли занимала та, прекрасней которой он не мог и вообразить. Златовласая дева, смекнув, что очаровать его не удалось, обиженно шлёпнула хвостом по водной глади.  
  
      Жадно вдохнув ароматы масел, Матео медленно опустился в бурлящую воду и тут же окунулся с головой. И без того влажные кудри прилипли к затылку, а тело окутало приятное тепло. Вынырнув, он расслабленно опёрся спиной о ещё прохладную стену и потянулся. На губах играла всё та же влюбленная улыбочка. С этого дня его жизнь просто обязана была перемениться. Ведь… Ведь!  
  
      Внимательно всматриваясь в россыпь радужных пузырьков, витающих вокруг сверкающей люстры, Матео всецело отдался во власть сладостных воспоминаний.  
  
 _Тепло чужих рук, сбитое дыхание, огненные отблески в глазах, смех… В удручающе-серой пелене проливного дождя и снующих туда-сюда силуэтов учеников показалась Елена, и пасмурный день, неотличимый от предыдущих, внезапно обрел цвета. Удивительно то, как долгие недели он избегал улицы, жаловался на плохую погоду и ждал, когда же она пройдет, а Елена вновь самым странным образом изменила все. Заметив, что он на неё смотрит, она опустила голову, улыбнулась самой проникновенной улыбкой из тех, что оставляла безоружным любого, и закружилась на месте._  
  
      «Потанцуй со мной!»  
  
      Про себя он согласился мгновенно. Но вслух отчего-то уклончиво списал все на дождь и дела.  
  
      А Елена смеялась. Радостно кружась под дождем, разведя в стороны руки, а вокруг неё разлетались крохотные бриллианты капель. Смеялась, удивительно громко звонким, как хрусталь, заразительным смехом. Но потом неожиданно остановилась и подскочила к нему, протягивая вперед руки:  
  
      «Потанцуй со мной!»  
  
      Только в этот момент он увидел, что её било мелкой дрожью от холода. Увидел и сделал шаг навстречу, вновь покинув безопасный свод школы, под обжигающие холодом капли дождя, взял её теплую руку в свою и, не отрывая взгляда от пленящих золотых глаз, отправился в вальс.  
  
      Мерный шум горячей воды из кранов, отсутствие нужды быть собранным и сосредоточенным, покой и тепло привели к тому, что Матео погрузился в собственные раздумья, позабыв о скоротечном времени.  
  
      Русалка на портрете кокетливо захихикала. Возвратившись в реальность, Матео поднял глаза и у бортика бассейна увидел возникшего из ниоткуда… Гэба. Замерев на месте, Матео с минуту удивленно пялился на него, прежде чем наконец сообразил, в каком положении его застали врасплох. Но раньше, чем он успел хоть как-то на это отреагировать, неожиданный визитер развернулся на месте и ушел туда, откуда пришел.  
  
      Судорожно вдохнув и затем сделав глубокий сокрушенный выдох, Матео перевел взгляд на мелкую рябь вокруг. Конечно, а кто же еще мог посметь потревожить покой самого счастливого человека во всём мире? Сердце гулко стучало где-то в горле, и, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, он зачерпнул ладонями воду и умылся. После отрезвляющей водной процедуры ему все-таки стало лучше, вот только, стоило ему вновь поднять глаза, как его прошиб холодный пот.  
  
      — Да какого… Г-Гэб?!  
  
      — Матео?! — повторил Габриэль с очень похожей интонацией в голосе.  
  
      — Что ты забыл в моей… — попытался спросить Матео, но вовремя осекся, сквозь дымку ароматного пара различив обнажённый силуэт друга. Этого ещё не хватало… Благо, на его бёдрах сияло белизной пушистое полотенце, делающее неловкую ситуацию чуть менее неловкой.  
  
      — Что я забыл в твоей ванной, хотел ты спросить? Хм, даже не знаю, — протянул Габриэль и в задумчивости потёр ладонью подбородок, — наверное, то же, что и последние три года. Стресс пришел снять. Кстати, — его голос как-то странно оживился, — советовал бы тебе отвернуться.  
  
      Пропитанный эфирными маслами воздух вдруг показался на редкость удушливым. Отчетливо ощутив, как резко все пересохло в горле, Матео послушно закрыл глаза ладонями и отвернулся к стенке. Самые тревожные мысли пронеслись в голове, заставляя его то краснеть, то бледнеть, а неунимающееся сердце продолжало колотиться в ушах. Спустя секунды томительного ожидания со стороны бортика бассейна раздался оглушительный возглас: «БОМБОЧКА!». По стенам эхом прокатился шум всплеска, а вслед за этим на голову Матео обрушилась волна.  
  
      За доли секунд Габриэль добрался до дальнего края бассейна, именно туда, где мокрый Матео вжимался в мрамор и молил всех богов оставить его незамеченным.  
  
      — А ещё ты дверь не запер, олух, — строго прогремело всего в нескольких сантиметрах от макушки. Матео шустро сгрёб к себе остатки пены и зарылся в неё по самый подбородок. Не то чтобы его очень смущала собственная нагота, просто затмить старые детские комплексы не могли даже трепещущие в груди чувства. Особенно когда рядом находился Габриэль-чёртов-мистер-совершенство-Нуньес.  
  
      Все радости минувшего дня растворялись в шорохе лопающихся тут и там пузырьков.  
  
      — Задумался, наверное… — тихо отозвался Матео, отодвигаясь на шаг вместе с невесомым щитом из пены.  
  
      — И о чём это ты задумался, позволь поинтересоваться? — показалось или нет, но в голосе Габриэля сквозило неприкрытое недовольство. Вряд ли он мог так рассердиться из-за случайно не запертой двери… Матео отвёл взгляд в сторону стопки полотенец, усиленно придумывая себе оправдание. Он мог соврать про учёбу или пожаловаться на шумных первокурсников, но Габриэль опередил его, не дав и рта раскрыть:  
  
      — Уж не о погоде ли? Замечательный сегодня дождь, разве нет? — и сверкнул идеальными рядами белоснежных зубов. Нахмуренные брови отбивали всякое желание верить этой доброжелательной улыбке. Матео нервно сглотнул, ощутив лёгкие волны, коснувшиеся ушей. Габриэль медленно приближался, глядя на него в упор.  
  
      — Погода отличная… — пробулькал Матео сквозь пену и ногами оттолкнулся от стены. Продрейфовав мимо друга, он очутился на противоположном конце бассейна. Оглядываться было опасно. Помимо радужных пузырьков, в воздухе царило удушающее напряжение, пропитанное горечью грейпфрута.  
  
      — И правда ведь, — донеслось за спиной, — знаешь, я же всю дорогу думал, с кем бы поговорить о погоде. Как удачно, что здесь оказался именно ты, мой хороший, близкий друг!  
  
      У Матео не получалось уловить настроение этой спонтанной и непривычно навязчивой попытки завязать беседу, но факт оставался фактом — присутствие Габриэля его угнетало, побуждая желание залечь на дно и отсиживаться там до тех пор, пока этот «хороший, близкий друг» не уйдёт восвояси. Как жаль, что спёртого дыхания вряд ли хватило бы и на десяток секунд нахождения под водой.  
  
      — И ты, кажется, попал под дождь. Так непохоже на тебя, выходить в непогоду без зонта, — продолжал мурлыкать оставленный позади Габриэль. Его голос, однако, становился только громче, как бы Матео ни старался отдалиться на безопасное расстояние. — Опять о чём-то задумался, не так ли?  
  
      — Возможно, — пробормотал Матео, не понимая, к чему тот клонит, и с ужасом обнаружил, что достиг одного из краёв бассейна, — с самого утра сам не свой.  
  
      «Как и ты…» — добавил он мысленно, растерянно глядя на стройный ряд позолоченных кранов, то и дело выпускающих потоки пены, преграждающий дальнейшее отступление. Паникующий разум выплюнул только навязчивую идею о том, что диалог мог действительно помочь избавиться от почти осязаемого напряжения между ними. Выдавив улыбку, Матео решился обернуться.  
  
      Да так и замер.  
  
      Потому что всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его собственного носа над ним возвышалось массивное мускулистое тело, так близко, что взгляд невольно цеплялся за скатывающиеся по загорелому торсу капельки влаги. Поднять глаза выше не хватало смелости. Зато вот Габриэль, более чем удовлетворённый таким раскладом, продолжил миролюбиво скалиться:  
  
      — Ты можешь доверить мне всё, что терзает твою душу. Я тебя с удовольствием выслушаю и… — выдержав невыносимо долгую паузу, он договорил, — прощу тебя, честное слово. Наша дружба для меня важнее, чем… Ты сам знаешь что.  
  
      Матео вдруг ощутил стыд, сам не ведая из-за чего, и это непонимание собственной вины, причины которой так и не были озвучены, раздражало. Самые абсурдные мысли ударили в голову вместе с вихрем мыльных пузырей. Матео дёрнулся, стараясь отплыть подальше от крана, но оттого лишь приблизился к Габриэлю… и ещё более пугающим открытиям. Он, конечно, знал, что друг отличался особой предусмотрительностью и был готов ко всему в любой ситуации, но это не шло ни в какие ворота.  
  
      Что-то твёрдое упёрлось в прямо в живот.  
  
      — Погоди, неужели ты даже в воду залез с волшебной палочкой? — тихо пролепетал Матео, осознавая, что его зажали в угол между извергающим пену краном и обжигающим мрамором.  
  
      — Это не палочка, — коротко ответил Габриэль. Матео усилием воли заставил себя посмотреть на чужое лицо, но лишь затем, чтобы тут же отвернуться, испугавшись коварной ухмылки, — но обещаю, будет волшебно.  
  
      Всплеск.  
  
      Сильные руки поднялись из воды и потянулись к Матео, но тот, взвизгнув, ушёл под воду с головой. Плотно зажмурившись, он на ощупь прошмыгнул мимо чужих ног и всплыл на поверхность уже в нескольких метрах, отплёвываясь от пены.  
  
      Угроза миновала, Габриэль кричал что-то вслед, но из-за заложившей уши воды было невозможно разобрать слов, лишь какие-то неразборчивые обрывки звуков, перебиваемые бешеным стуком в висках. Матео спешно вылез на холодный мрамор, кое-как на ходу оборачиваясь в полотенце и ища взглядом разбросанную по полу одежду. Лишь сейчас сквозь капельки на ресницах он различил физиономию Алонсо, выглядывающую из-за угла. Это был первый раз на его памяти, когда лицо самого ленивого хаффлпаффца не озаряла самодовольная улыбочка. Да и само его присутствие в ванной старост вызывало множество вопросов, которые даже были способны потеснить попытки переосмыслить необычное поведение Нуньеса. Но разве эти раздумья стоили драгоценных секунд, оставшихся на торопливые сборы?  
  
      Габриэль зашевелился. Разрезая пузырящуюся воду, он стремительно сокращал расстояние, размахивая руками. Наспех натянув ещё влажные брюки и ботинки, Матео накинул на плечи мантию и понёсся мимо Алонсо. А тот по поручению добравшегося до ближайшего бортика Габриэля вдруг предпринял попытку перехватить беглеца, но сумел ухватиться только за зажатую в кулаке рубашку. Разжав пальцы, Матео вылетел прочь из ванной, не чувствуя ни сожаления, ни одолевающей его мгновения назад тревоги.  
  
      —…от Елены! — конец фразы догнал его прежде, чем за спиной захлопнулась дверь.


	10. Уборка

   Черноклюв — ох уж этот Седрик, никакого имени поприличнее для своего любимого ворона-компаньона не смог придумать! — отрывается от трудоёмкого и энергозатратного процесса очищения своих крыльев только тогда, когда может быть уверенным в том, что его сумасбродный хозяин наконец заснул.

   Отрывается — и плавно пикирует на пол, с приглушённым цоканьем вороньих когтей касаясь каменного пола башни, тут же морщится — уже совсем по-человечески, губы кривятся от недовольства, а брови сведены к переносице — и тянется рукой к лежащему на кресле хозяйскому халату. Накидывает на плечи. Так уже лучше.

   Правда, ноги всё ещё мёрзнут. Голые пятки неприятно холодит камень, будто кабинет и спальная комната находятся где-то там, внизу, в самой глубине слизеринских подземелий. И как же это забавно, с лёгкой усмешкой думает Черноклюв, чувства к собственной альма-матер, что оказались настолько сильны в Седрике, заставили его оборудовать жильё по образу, так сказать, и подобию. Забавно — и даже мило.

   Но непрактично. Ужасно непрактично.

   Приходится перемещаться полупрыжками, периодически вставая на одну ногу, чтобы позволить второй хотя бы немного прогреться, — позор, стыд и позор, будто цапля какая, а не благородный ворон! — но иного выбора нет. Черноклюв ругается то ли на себя за неосмотрительность, — знал ведь, как всё будет, нужно было подготовиться, но нет, каждый раз одно и то же, ну что же такое! — то ли на самого Седрика — говорил же я ему, чтобы купил гостевые тапочки, так нет, сами всё сделают, сами решат проблему, не царское это дело…

   Мысль эти самые тапочки себе создать не приходит в голову. Просто потому, что на самом деле единственное, что сейчас волнует, это судорожное непонимание, куда и что в этом вечном беспорядке убирать.

   Седрик не замечает, как практически каждую ночь вокруг него хаос из сотен пробирок, мензурок, книг с заклинаниями и рецептами зелий превращается в порядок, раскладывается, будто сам собою, по полочкам, а ещё вытирается вся пыль на столе, следы пролитых ядов, что должны были уже давно проесть столешницу, но нет! вот же чудеса! куда-то исчезают, и в целом вся комната обретает более благостный вид. Для него этот ритуал преображения является нормой — и Черноклюв, сколько лет он уже, гм, работает с преподавателем зелий в Хогвартсе, не может понять, почему это воспринимается… как данность.

   И дело даже не в том, что его труды не могут — и не хотят, кажется? — оценить по достоинству!

   Сколько в том, какую безалаберность этим самым пренебрежением таинственными ночными метаморфозами демонстрирует Седрик.

   Нет, серьёзно.

   Черноклюв едва держится, чтобы не закашляться — от очередного забытого в самом дальнем углу фолианта в воздух поднимается огромное облако пыли.

   Какой-то человек или какое-то существо буквально каждую ночь здесь ошивается! А этому хоть бы хны.

   А если бы это был не ворон-помощник, а… Страж Безмолвия?!

   А может, и хорошо было бы, будь это он.

   Черноклюв кое-как разгребает рабочий стол и тяжело вздыхает. Под древним манускриптом виднеется уходящая в кислотный оттенок зелёного обложка дневника Седрика. В него очень сильно хочется заглянуть, но понимание того, что ничего нового и интересного там никогда не появится, конечно, останавливает.

   София то, София сё… ученики такие молодцы, как бы я ни не любил детей, они делают успехи, я так рад… Сидрик, ну какой же кошмар! Но приятно всё равно, что она обо мне переживает… Мерлин говорит, они рядом, но мы справимся, мы защитим детей и наш мир…

   Альтруизм как он есть.

   Прекрасно. Приторно-сладко, так, что на зубах аж хрустит.

   Черноклюв старается об этом не думать. И находит великолепный повод отвлечься — пачку студенческих домашних заданий, что накиданы друг на друга так неаккуратно и неосторожно, что грозят ужасно помяться и, более того, быть заляпанными каким-то едким и стоящим слишком близко к ним зельем. Их срочно надо убрать, прямо сейчас! Это действительно помогает.

   Вдох-выдох, и тяжёлые мысли, полные неодобрения и некоей обиды, отступают на задний план.

   Седрик ворочается и что-то бормочет во сне. Черноклюв оборачивается, просто проверяет, насколько крепок его сон, и не может не отметить то странное умиление, которое тёплой волной поднимается где-то в груди.

   За окном кричит какая-то птица — крррааааа! И Седрик вдруг резко открывает глаза.

   — Черныш?.. — спрашивает, будто обращаясь в никуда, но не отрывая взгляда от окна, — я, кажется, видел кого-то?..

   — Спите, хозяин, — насмешливо откликается Черноклюв, сидящий в самом изголовье кровати, — никого здесь нет. И не было.

   — О, славно, — тут же бормочет в ответ уже гораздо тише и правда закрывает глаза, кажется, мгновенно проваливаясь в сон.

   Черноклюв выдыхает и критически окидывает комнату взглядом.

   На сегодня достаточно.

   Затем подлетает к окну, чтобы задвинуть шторы. Так, на всякий случай. А то шастают тут…

   Всякие.

   А хозяин переживает. Негоже.

   И только после этого вешает обратно на спинку кресла позаимствованный халат.


	11. «Знай свое место»

   Неторопливо прошагиваются два пальца, — средний и указательный — останавливаются, чтобы присесть в глубоком реверансе, неохотно подскакивают и прыжками пробегают вперед на аккуратных ноготках, а затем…

   Если до этого еще как-то и удавалось бороться со скукой, то сейчас, признав свое поражение, Эмбер обессилено опускает голову. Теперь с ее места длинный стол, протянувшийся через весь Большой зал, напоминает безлюдную дорогу.

   В учебное время самое большое помещение Хогвартса пользуется неожиданно слабой популярностью. До еды студенты приходят сюда только для того, чтобы позаниматься или встретиться с приятелями с других факультетов. Когда на прошлой неделе Эмбер впервые узнала об этой особенности Большого зала, то сразу же решительно направилась сюда. После нескольких неудачных попыток она уже совсем отчаялась, но если бы кто попробовал спросить, почему ей не пойти вместе с остальными рэйвенкловцами заниматься в библиотеке, она была бы готова в своей привычной манере ответить на это, что тут просторно, как в тронном зале у короля.

   С большим усилием Эмбер отрывает голову от стола и возвращается к своим проблемам. В учебнике по зельеварению для первого курса написано: « _… Для начала, чтобы создать оберег, следует зарядить его сильной эмоциональной энергией, свойственной колдующему..._ »; и тут же из под учебника выглядывает уголок недописанного письма домой. Она начала его со слов « _Дорогой папа…_ » после добавила « _...и мама..._ », а дальше ничего написать не смогла.

   Рядом с учебником красуется великолепное ожерелье. Эмбер сама выбрала его среди прочих других сразу же, как заметила в витых узорах серебра яркий янтарный камень. К ожерельям и браслетам она всегда питала особую страсть, но конкретно с ним отношения не складывались. Заряженный оберег начинает сиять и греть кожу; она уже пыталась вместе с ним примерять платья, смотреть на звезды и даже тайком кушать сладости, но странное украшение продолжало висеть мертвым грузом на шее и никак не хотело зачаровываться. Задание, которое остальные уже давно выполнили, оказалось гораздо более сложным, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.

   В вышине слышатся тихие раскаты грома. Зачарованный потолок в точности повторяет то, что происходит на улице, и от этого совсем нерадостно. Ливень идет уже который день, монотонно шелестя по золотой листве, и его постоянное присутствие наводит невыносимую тоску. Ведь она с детства привыкла к солнечным светлым дням, прекрасной погоде и пению птиц. Наступает осень, и как справиться с этим, Эмбер пока не знает.

   На пороге Большого зала появляется еще одна первокурсница, проходит к соседнему столу и садится спиной к Эмбер. Эту темноволосую девочку она видела раньше, поэтому поднимается со своего места, приближается к ней и миролюбиво интересуется:

   — О, привет! Тебя, кажется, зовут Хильдегарда, верно? Ты случайно не знаешь, куда пошла София?

   — Знаю.

   После такого ответа Эмбер ждала, что она все-таки заговорит снова, но девочка даже не поворачивается к ней и продолжает молчать, делая вид, что внимательно вчитывается в свиток.

   — Может ты могла бы сказать мне?..

   Договорить не удаётся, Хильдегарда раздраженно выдыхает и, так же не оборачиваясь, прикладывает указательный палец на область чуть выше груди:

   — У тебя что-то пристало к мантии, вот здесь.

   Не до конца понимая, о чем идет речь, Эмбер старается как следует рассмотреть со спины, о каком месте говорит её собеседница, а потом внимательно изучает лацкан своей мантии:

   — Эм, тут ничего нет, кроме моего значка…

   — Все верно, — деловито продолжает Хильдегарда, расставляя между словами большие паузы, — твой значок. Если ты вдруг не заметила, на нем изображен герб факультета Рейвенкло. В то время как свои вопросы ты задаешь за столом Слизерина.

   — Я тебя поняла, — едва слышно проговаривает Эмбер и возвращается к своему столу.

   Честно признаться, она уже не знает, что делать. Неясная обида душит её, но показывать слезы у всех на глазах она не никак не может. Это первый раз, когда она сталкивается лицом к лицу с межфакультетной враждой. Её взгляд снова цепляется за злосчастное ожерелье, руки сами собой хватают его, и она быстрым шагом направляется прочь из Большого зала, бросив книги и недописанное письмо. Расцарапав нежные пальцы, ей все-таки удается вызволить осколок желтого камня из витиеватых пут серебра. Эмбер поднимает его вверх, но в осенне-сером полумраке он ещё по-прежнему выглядит слишком тускло, но уже на порядок лучше, чем раньше. Как минимум, она поняла простую истину: янтарь обязан быть отдельно, серебро отдельно.

   Сжав камень в руке, она идет вперед, не глядя перед собой и не задумываясь куда и зачем, пока неожиданно не врезается в кого-то. Слышится гулкий барабанный грохот рассыпавшихся шариков для игры в плюй-камни, а затем голос Джеймса:

   — О, Эмбер! Не хочешь сегодня пойти поиграть с нами?

   — Джеймс, — выдыхает она, поднимает глаза, и смотрит на брата. Он добрый и светлый; она вспоминает, как обещала папе, что не будет капризничать, что будет хорошей, но голос дрожит, и на глазах проступают сдавленные слезы.

   — Что случилось? — спрашивает испуганно, а Эмбер смотрит на него во все глаза и старается не отпускать, потому что сейчас он её спасательный жилет.

   — Джеймс. Обними меня. Пожалуйста.

   В его взгляде читается искреннее удивление. Но он не пытается подшутить над ней, ничего не спрашивает; просто смотрит ласково, а потом обхватывает сестру за плечи и прижимает к себе. Эмбер и сама удивляется, но тоже молчит, поднимает руки, осторожно обнимает его в ответ и закрывает глаза. Сейчас она слишком уязвима, но вместе с этим ей удается найти душевное спокойствие; она верит, что все пройдет, и прячет улыбку, уткнувшись в грудь брата лицом, беззаботно радуется этому всем сердцем. В правой руке нагревается солнечный камень, и если приоткрыть один глаз и посмотреть на свой кулачок, то можно увидеть проступающий сквозь пальцы свет. Но ей не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы знать это, и еще то, кому потом она собирается свой оберег подарить. Ей просто достаточно того, что Джемс рядом.


	12. Непростительно

   Будучи деканом факультета с не самой чистой репутацией, Эстебан никак не мог ожидать, что чёртова старая шляпа подставит его так сильно. Он догадывался о возможности переведения учеников из других школ, но за всю свою непродолжительную преподавательскую карьеру ни разу не сталкивался с подобным явлением. Уже в первые дни заботливые коллеги вразнобой твердили ему о необходимости налаживать контакт с новыми учениками, о том, как помогать освоиться, о том, как наставлять на верный путь. Эстебан даже решил не являться к завтраку, ведь именно с утра у Флоры и Фауны повышенная озабоченность нелёгкой судьбой новоиспечённой слизеринки. Аппетит напрочь отбивало.

   Единственным спокойным местом для Эстебана оставалась его родная аудитория. Даже когда она была заполнена студентами, в ней царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь скрежетом перьев о пергамент. Возможно, причиной тому служил страх перед гневом профессора, а, быть может, большая часть просто-напросто не до конца проснулась и клевала носом на его лекциях. Эстебану хотелось верить, что всё-таки первое.

   — Прошу простить! — громогласно раздалось с порога, и по аудитории прокатилась волна перешёптываний. Раздражённо скрипнув зубами, Эстебан развернулся на каблуке, упираясь осуждающим взглядом в нарушителя спокойствия.

   — Мисс..?

   — Тёрнер. Наоми Тёрнер.

   — Мисс Тёрнер, убедительно прошу не опаздывать на мои занятия.

   Смешливо отсалютовав Эстебану, белокурое недоразумение углядело пустующее местечко среди слизеринцев и поспешно заняло его. Почти все присутствующие тут же потеряли интерес к теме урока, обратив всё внимание на опоздавшую персону. Кто-то даже поднялся с места, чтобы получше разглядеть её.

   Эстебан постепенно закипал, расхаживая перед доской. Вернуть вожделенную тишину удалось не сразу, ведь даже когда он продолжил читать лекцию, игнорируя переговаривающихся студентов, их глаза, к их же сожалению, были направлены отнюдь не на доску. И именно эти лодыри по результатам экзаменов считались способными к дальнейшему изучению предмета!

   А вот новоприбывшая мисс Тёрнер, напротив, оказалась единственной, кто проявил хоть какой-то интерес к уроку.

   — Погодите, профессор… — она подала голос, подняв над головой раскрытый учебник, — у вас в Хогвартсе принято каждый год начинать с повторения всей программы? А то мы этот раздел проходили два года назад…

   Вот и первая неприятность. Эстебан был осведомлён, что в Дурмстранге главный упор делается на весь охват тёмных заклятий, а не только на защиту от них. И кому тут теперь требуется помощь? До скрежета зубов захотелось выставить Наоми за дверь.

   — Нет, это программа для шестого курса обучения, — безразлично ответил Эстебан и уже был готов продолжить занятие, как эта неугомонная девица вскочила со скамьи.

   — Но здесь же только защитные заклинания! — не унималась она, спешно перелистывая страницы. — Теория, теория, теория… А почему вы не практикуете атакующие? Как тут вообще можно понять, от чего вы защищаетесь, если ни разу не встречали такое на практике?!

   Помещение вновь наполнилось голосами и шелестом страниц. Недовольные интонации зазвучали даже с той половины аудитории, что занимали гриффиндорцы. Эстебан хмуро глянул на Елену, но та только пожала плечами и толкнула локтем соседствующего Матео, который вместе со всеми принялся тщательнее изучать учебник.

   — Почему непростительным заклятьям выделен только один раздел… да и он по объёму в разы меньше, чем заклинания скрытности! Вы точно нас от Тёмных искусств защищаете, а, профессор?

   — Раз уж вы у нас такая всезнающая, — Эстебан резко взмахнул палочкой, вырвав из рук Наоми учебник, и отшвырнул его в сторону окна. Увлёкшийся чтением Матео едва успел увернуться от летящей в него книги. — Продемонстрируйте нам свою безукоризненную технику.

   В лазурных глазах промелькнула растерянность. Но не успел Эстебан победно усмехнуться, как эта усмешка дразняще отразилась на лице Наоми. В ту же секунду она направила взявшуюся из ниоткуда волшебную палочку на Эстебана и радостно воскликнула:

   — Инкарцеро! — из пустоты появились верёвки, в мгновение ока охватившие его плечи и накрепко связавшие. Если бы он выронил палочку, разорвать зачарованный трос самостоятельно у него бы не вышло. Но та по-прежнему была крепко зажата в ладони, а в голове уже звучало заклинание, повсеместно применяемое ещё с младших курсов травологии. Короткая фиолетовая вспышка, и куски верёвки осыпались на пол.

   — Вы даже не подумали как-то отбить мою атаку! — с нескрываемой обидой в голосе проворчала Наоми, расталкивая сокурсников, чтобы выйти в проход между рядами. Студенты проводили её долгим взглядом, изумлённо раскрыв рты.

   — Я подумал, что это будет лишней тратой времени. Вы выбрали, наверное, одно из самых безопасных заклинаний, — отмахнулся Эстебан, но тут же вздрогнул, увидев грозный и до боли знакомый блеск в синеве глаз напротив.

   — Самое безопасное, значит… — усмехнувшись, Наоми отвесила Эстебану поклон и вновь направила на него свою палочку. Эта шуточная формальность не сулила ничего хорошего, особенно в присутствии такого количества свидетелей. Однако Эстебан всё же склонил голову в ответ, готовый отражать все её атаки и не позволять себе нападать на неё даже в качестве мести за сорванное занятие.

   — Конфинго! — всполох огня вырвался из кончика волшебной палочки, но расслабленным жестом руки был отправлен в стену. Старинный гобелен загорелся в одночасье, а пожар был оставлен Эстебаном на совести сидящих поблизости учеников. Они тут же кинулись тушить пламя, позабыв о развернувшейся дуэли. Именно поэтому они воздерживались от практики…

   — Экспульсо! — теперь уже Елена склонилась к парте. Синяя искра рикошетом отлетела в окно и, расплавив стекло, покинула помещение. Вдалеке раздался приглушённый взрыв.

   Эстебан только покачал головой, выдыхая столь привычное: «Ай-яй-яй…»

   Наоми не скупилась на заклинания, некоторые из них учащиеся слышали впервые. Если бы не своенравный характер и отсутствующие манеры, она могла бы добиться неплохих успехов в этом предмете. Эстебан едва успевал блокировать летящие в него вспышки света, которые она уже ленилась даже озвучивать.

   Очевидное мастерство под слоем паршивого воспитания.

   — Всё ещё недостаточно опасно?! — она прервала череду невербальных атак, которые разбивались на сотни сверкающих искр о незримый щит вокруг Эстебана, и запыхавшимся голосом вдруг гневно выкрикнула:

   — Круци--

   — Остолбеней, — успел прервать её Эстебан, заставив замереть на месте, и тут же выбил палочку из обездвиженной руки. Стараясь перевести вмиг сбившееся дыхание, он окинул взглядом ошарашенных студентов.

   — Все свободны.

   Одним взмахом волшебной палочки захлопнув все учебники, он направился в сторону винтовой лестницы, ведущей в рабочий кабинет.

   — К завтрашнему дню ожидаю получить от каждого эссе на тему «Вред и польза атакующих заклинаний» не менее чем на двадцати дюймах пергамента, — строго проговорил он, медленно поднимаясь по ступеням и, отворив дверь, замер. — Ах да, чуть не забыл… Минус тридцать очков со Слизерина.

   Переступив порог, Эстебан захлопнул за собой дверь и обессиленно рухнул в кресло, подрагивающими руками хватаясь за голову. Поддался на провокации какой-то малолетней выскочки и едва не проиграл в дуэли… Едва ли? Он чувствовал себя поверженным, растоптанным, униженным. Его в самом деле так взволновало мнение какой-то там мисс Тёрнер, которая только что по его вине едва не оказалась в шаге от Азкабана? Непростительно!

   Неплохой повод задуматься о пенсии.

   Но Эстебан думал отнюдь не об этом. Его волновал злополучный учебник по Тёмным искусствам, который подарила та-чьё-имя-он-старался-стереть-из-памяти ещё на пятом году обучения и который он имел неосторожность оставить в недрах Выручай-комнаты. Сегодня у него появилась основательная причина освежить знания по собственному предмету.


	13. Столкновение

   Елена не находила себе места с того момента, как Эстебан скрылся за дверью. Она с трудом отсидела занятие по Трансфигурации, готовая в любой момент сорваться и сбежать с урока ради одного лишь разговора. Вопреки запретам Матео, она даже собиралась вечером прокрасться в гостиную Слизерина, но остановилась на идее перехватить ненаглядного дядюшку на одном из перерывов.

   Слухи о неразрешённой дуэли и едва не прозвучавшем в стенах кабинета Защиты от Тёмных искусств непростительном заклятьи разнеслись по школе моментально. К обеденному перерыву об этом не слышали разве что домовые эльфы, да и то только потому, что были заняты приготовлением блюд. Директор ведь не имел права оставить произошедшее без внимания. Тем более, если эта информация достигнет Министерства… А она достигнет, Елена в этом даже не сомневалась. Волнение за судьбу Эстебана накатывало на неё с каждой минутой бездействия.

   Профессор Айви с трудом переносила на дух всех старшекурсников и предпочитала отпускать их значительно раньше назначенного времени, задавая при этом удвоенное домашнее задание. Сомнительная радость, но это позволяло выиграть несколько лишних минут. Поэтому Елена, выпорхнув из кабинета первой, со всех ног побежала обратно в третий этаж.

   Нервно переступая с ноги на ногу, она злилась на то, что лестницы всегда перемещались так предательски неторопливо и зачастую не в ту сторону, которая была нужна. А улыбчивые портреты, желающие скрасить ожидание дружеской беседой, и вовсе раздражали, хотя обычно Елена была не прочь поболтать.

   Когда она наконец преодолела последние ступени, до неё вдруг донёсся перезвон колоколов часовой башни, оповещающих о завершении занятия. Разозлившись ещё сильнее на потраченное впустую время, она рванула по коридору, надеясь всё же застать Эстебана до прибытия учеников.

   Слишком резкий поворот.

   Елена постаралась притормозить, но оказалось поздно.

   Столкновения было не избежать.

   В лёгкие будто ударила молния, выбивая из них весь воздух. Елена схватилась за шею, жадно вдыхая, и отступила на несколько шагов. Не могла же она так сильно запыхаться за какие-то десять метров… Прислонившись к стене, она сдержалась от того, чтобы бессильно осесть на пол.

   Эта реакция напугала отнюдь не её одну. Возникшая сразу за чёртовым поворотом первогодка от удара лишь отшатнулась назад, сумев удержаться на ногах.

   — Вам плохо? Простите, я не понимаю, как так вышло… — запричитала она. Елена с трудом подняла глаза на взволнованно вьющуюся перед ней незнакомку. Слизеринская нашивка на мантии… Если ты не прорываешься в гостиную Слизерина, то гостиная Слизерина прорывается в тебя. Было бы смешно, если бы не было так печально.

   — Всё в порядке. Наверное, просто недосып. Не стоило бегать ночью в Запретный лес… — Елена изо всех сил постаралась изобразить жизнерадостную улыбку, но получилось лишь стереть с лица гримасу боли, не позволяющей вдохнуть полной грудью. Взгляд затуманился.

   Внутри что-то нестерпимо горело, заставляя вжиматься в каменные плиты.

   — Могу я как-то помочь? Вас проводить в больничное крыло? — небесно-голубые глаза расплывчатыми пятнами маячили всё ближе. Елене удалось собрать волю в кулак и оттолкнуться от стены.

   — Нет-нет, — тихо отозвалась она, безуспешно силясь сфокусироваться на взволнованных глазах. Будто они могли спасти её от жгучей боли.

   — София, ты где застряла? — раздражённо раздалось со стороны. Из-за беспорядочно вьющихся в голове мыслей Елене было трудно сообразить, где право, а где лево.

   Спустя мгновение перед ней возникла ещё одна юная слизеринка. Без лишних слов она потянула виновницу столкновения за рукав мантии, не обращая никакого внимания на Елену.

   — Мы же опаздываем! Я слышала, он заставляет ворона клевать тех, кто не приходит на занятия вовремя.

   — Хильди, погоди… — названная Софией девочка отдёрнула руку и вновь обратилась к Елене. — Вам точно не нужна моя помощь?

   — Тебе лучше поторопиться — сумев выдавить улыбку, Елена дружески положила ладонь на каштановую макушку, намереваясь растрепать волосы, но тут её сразила новая вспышка незримой молнии. Отшатнувшись, Елена разглядела тусклое фиолетовое свечение под мантией Софии и, сжав ладони в кулаки, без прощания поспешила дальше по коридору.

   С каждым шагом, отдаляющим Елену от двух замерших в недоумении слизеринок, рассудок возвращался в норму, да и дышать становилось легче. Напоследок оглянувшись, она увидела, как они скрылись за поворотом, и без промедления вошла в класс Защиты от Тёмных искусств.

   Вопросов к дядюшке только прибавилось. Теперь одного перерыва для них было явно недостаточно.


	14. Шёпот за спиной

   — Лучше бы профессор Флорес выбил из неё желание обучаться у нас, а не просто палочку из руки.

   — Они опять за своё!

   — Не удивительно, это же слизеринцы…

   — Чего вообще можно ожидать от Слизерина?

   — Ужасно, у нас же с ними завтра чары…

   — Хорошо жить в башне. А вот на месте хаффлпаффцев я был бы осторожнее, они ж совсем рядом с подземельями…

   Едкий шепоток раздавался отовсюду. София старалась не замечать его, но ей отчего-то предательски хотелось спрятать отливающую серебром и зеленью нашивку факультета. Крепко стискивая в объятиях толстенный учебник зельеварения, она спешно шагала в Большой зал. Голоса совершенно незнакомых людей сопровождали её от самой гостиной, отпуская язвительные комментарии. Она не сделала им ровным счётом ничего, но они продолжали шептаться достаточно громко, чтобы заставить её чувствовать обиду.

   Сбежав по лестнице в холл, она увидела заветные двери и поспешила к ним, едва не налетев на зазевавшуюся посреди дороги старшекурсницу. Та чудом успела отскочить. Сбивчиво извинившись, София метнулась в сторону, огибая препятствие, и подбежала к дверям. Оскорблений вслед она не услышала, благо, у незнакомки на мантии красовался их общий, столь проклинаемый всей школой, герб.

   Зато вот внутренний голос посоветовал Софии перестать наконец врезаться в людей.

   Оказавшись в зале, София различила среди редких голов искомую златовласую макушку и целеустремлённо направилась к сестре. Как же её радовал непрекращающийся гул голосов, в котором она не могла различить приглушённых ядовитых фразочек в свой адрес.

   — Зачем они так? — возмутилась она вместо приветствия, роняя учебник на стол. Эмбер вздрогнула, отрывая взгляд от изучения пергамента и недоумённо воззрилась сначала на возникшую перед ней книгу, а затем уже на Софию.

   — Слушай, у меня из-за этой учёбы уже каша в голове. Выражайся яснее.

   София приземлилась по правую руку от сестры, краем глаза отмечая разномастные корешки книг. Кажется, Эмбер всё же поддалась стремлению рейвенкловцев быть лучшими во всём, что касается теории, и решила скрасить перерывы бесконечной зубрёжкой. Она настолько увлеклась уроками, что и не заметила, как неопрятно один локон выбился из идеальной причёски. Аккуратно заправив золотистую прядь за ухо, София вернулась к первоначальной теме разговора.

   — Почему все вокруг презирают мой факультет?

   — Что за глупый вопрос. Они ведь живут в подземельях, среди крыс и плесени. Как там вообще можно воспитать доброго волшебника? — Эмбер хмыкнула и тут же потеряла всякий интерес к беседе, вновь с головой погружаясь в конспект.

   — Эй, я же серьёзно… — София обиженно надула губы. Выжидающе глядя на точёный профиль сестры, она и не заметила, как к ним кто-то подкрался. Кто-то, укутанный в красно-жёлтый гриффиндорский шарф. Взгляд Софии быстро переметнулся на возвышающуюся над Эмбер фигуру.

   Джеймс приложил палец к губам, беззвучно хихикая, в другой руке он явно что-то сжимал, но на немой вопрос Софии лишь коварно ухмыльнулся. Лёгким движением он высыпал содержимое ладони сестре за шиворот и тут же отшагнул назад. Эмбер взвизгнула, резко подскакивая со скамьи.

   — Джеймс! — она запрыгала на месте, стараясь отряхнуть спину. Перехватив смеющийся взгляд брата, София неодобрительно нахмурила брови. Джеймс только шире заулыбался и через мгновение схлопотал неслабый удар в плечо. Разъярённая Эмбер, вытряхнув из-под мантии целую горсть щекотливого порошка, кинулась на брата с кулаками.

   — Джеймс, как тебе не стыдно?!

   — Это всего лишь шипучие щекотушки, — давясь со смеху, Джеймс получал заслуженные тумаки. — Ладно-ладно! Хватит, извини!

   Суровый взгляд Софии смягчился, хоть кому-то всё ещё удавалось выдернуть погрязшую в уроках Эмбер обратно в реальный мир. Мужественно избежав сражения, Джеймс перебрался за другой конец стола и уселся прямо напротив сестёр.

   — Слышали, что у старших курсов на Защите случилось? — потирая ушибленную щёку, он буквально светился от свершившейся шалости. София снова помрачнела, вспоминая перешёптывания за своей спиной.

   — Мне кажется, об этом уже слышали даже дементоры, — Эмбер невозмутимо опустилась на своё место, словно не было никакой ссоры. — Надеюсь, когда мы будем учить непростительные заклинания, у нас не будет совместных занятий со слизеринцами. Ой! Ну, вернее, что сокурсники Софии не будут такими агрессивными…

   И снова София почувствовала накатывающую обиду.

   — Не понимаю, почему вы все так цепляетесь к моему факультету?

   — Это же очевидно! Поголовно все Стражи воспитывались на Слизерине! — поддержал и без того удручающую беседу Джеймс, делая ситуацию ещё плачевнее.

   — Но мы ведь ещё ученики и ничего плохого не делаем…

   — Ты разве не слышала, что все Стражи начинали вершить свои тёмные делишки именно в школе? — Эмбер удивлённо вскинула светлые бровки. Софии стало ещё больше не по себе, она очень боялась признавать, что не до конца освоилась в волшебном мире, но и докучать расспросами не решалась. — Однажды они весь Хогвартс чуть не захватили, пока искали что-то… Скажи честно, ты хоть раз открывала учебник по Истории магии?

   Возможно, вместо того, чтобы отвлекать Эмбер от учёбы, следовало и впрямь сперва наведаться в библиотеку. Или спросить у Сид… то есть, мистера Седрика. Да, конечно, в следующий раз София обратится за помощью именно к нему. А сейчас ей следовало только убедительно кивнуть, не требуя дальнейших разъяснений о том, кто же эти зловещие Стражи, о которых безустанно твердит вся школа. И… разве по Истории магии тоже есть учебник?

   — Вы хотите сказать, что из-за решения какой-то старой Шляпы я могу стать злой волшебницей?

   — Нет, разумеется, нет! — Эмбер замахала руками, явно осознавая, что разговор выходит из-под контроля, но Джеймс поспешил ей на выручку. Одарив сестёр лучезарной улыбкой, он накрыл тёплой ладонью руку Софии, покоящуюся на разделявшем их учебнике:

   — Злыми становятся только слабые, не способные противостоять темным силам. Вот уж кому, а тебе это точно не грозит.

   Однако рука выскользнула из-под его пальцев, а обложка учебника снова скрыла серебристо-зелёную нашивку на мантии. Теперь это был ярлык, заставлявший всю школу опасаться пробуждения зла даже в маленькой девочке. Глупости какие-то.

   — Спасибо за утешение… — София встала со скамьи и натянуто улыбнулась, лишь бы не выдать своё подавленное состояние. Плотнее прижав к груди учебник, она развернулась в направлении дверей, из которых пребывало всё больше и больше учеников. — Я, пожалуй, пойду.

   — Погоди, сейчас же вот-вот начнётся ужин! — встрепенулась Эмбер, взволнованно разглядывая разложенные по столу учебники. — А я не успела дописать…

   — Я не голодна, — тихо отозвалась София, вдруг почувствовав слабую дрожь, исходившую от подаренного тётушкой амулета. — И должен же кто-то противостоять крысам и плесени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мы почти одолели сессию, ура  
> попишите со мной фанфик, мне одному грустно :(
> 
> ~ Kichi


	15. Дневник

   Когда замок укрывает мягким полотном сумерек, Эстебан, наконец, выдыхает.

   Он чувствует себя так, будто совершил преступление. Ещё не приговорённый к смертной казни, но уже осуждённый, он стоит у собственного стола и не может оторвать взгляда от потрёпанного переплёта книги, что едва виднеется из-под кипы бумаг. Кажется, нужен всего один шаг — подойти, сбросить всё на пол, взять её, эту книгу, в руки, провести самыми подушечками пальцев по дорогой коже обложки, огладить вычурные вензеля на золотом оттиске названия…

   Но Эстебан так и стоит на месте. Как вкопанный. Пока смутный, едва различимый страх растекается по телу вместо крови и мешает взять себя в руки.

   Давай же, вперёд. Если сказать это себе чуть громче, возможно, получится, ведь требуется так мало, а ночь длинна и безмолвна, никто не узнает, никто не помешает, никто…

   Собственный голос в голове обрастает чужими знакомыми до боли интонациями, и от этого только сильнее хочется убежать и спрятаться.

   Эстебан соткан из сомнений; сейчас всё то, что он так долго собирал по крупицам, что с таким трудом не выпускал наружу, то хрупкое и нежное, дорогое и важное, что можно назвать «чистым и светлым», чуть ли не душой, разлетается на части с глухим звуком в ушах.

   Как если разбить стеклянную мензурку о шерстяной ковёр. Бам! — но без летящих во все стороны осколков.

   Бам! — и последний бастион защиты падёт.

   Дневник на ощупь оказывается чуть более тяжёлым и чуть более твёрдым, чем казался на первый взгляд.

   Эстебан не дышит.

   Открывает. Переплёт похрустывает, — ещё бы, столько времени находиться в статичном положении — от бумаги пахнет терпким и ядовитым, будто духи хозяйки так и не выветрились, и от этого кружится голова, а перед глазами плывёт. Буквы смешиваются в одно большое чёрное чернильное пятно, и хочется проморгаться, чтобы восстановилась чёткость, чтобы разглядеть, но…

   Но вокруг — старый кабинет Защиты от Тёмных Искусств, а за правым плечом — лучшая молодая учительница, от которой в восторге сам Директор.

   — Что же ты, Эстебан? Разве у тебя не получается?

   Её почти-что-шёпот ввинчивается в мозг. Так близко и в то же время так далеко — она прижимается чуть сильнее, чем того требует ситуация, но если попробовать достать до неё рукой, сразу отстранится, исчезнет, не оставив ни следа. Эстебан молчит. Крепко сжимает подрагивающую от наплыва эмоций палочку, с видимым усилием втягивает воздух и старается не обернуться.

   Не сейчас.

   Нельзя.

   — Я ведь знаю, насколько ты талантливый мальчик. Давай, вот так. Чувствуешь?

   Её ледяная ладонь ложится на его, Эстебана, сверху, передвигает мягко пальцы, фиксируя в другом, правильном положении.

   — Палочку нужно держать так, а не иначе. Потому что тебе нужен полный контроль над тем, что ты делаешь.

   Хорошо, профессор, как скажете, профессор, вы безусловны правы, профессор. Вместо слов — только сдавленное дыхание.

   — Что ты медлишь?

   Стук сердца. Не своего, нет — её. Потому что ещё ближе, хотя казалось бы, куда уже, потому что ощущается сквозь мантию, сквозь одежду, сквозь кожу, смешивается с собственным, и уже каждый новый судорожный вздох — в резонанс.

   Тук.

   Тук.

   Тук.

   — Тебе не нужно ничего бояться. Я рядом.

   Гоблин смотрит загнанным зверем, дрожит, почти плачет, и Эстебан не может смотреть на него. Отводит взгляд, кусает губы, но рука, рука на палочке, держит его крепко, не позволяет отстраниться — ни от себя, ни от происходящего.

   — Он издевался над тобой и твоим другом. Он сошёл с ума. Выжил из него. Разве ты не хочешь отомстить? Разве не хочешь показать, что ты сильнее его?

   Но ведь это неправильно!

   — Эстебан, мой мальчик…

   Так нельзя!

   — Просто повторяй за мной.

   Это бесчеловечно! И запрещено!

   Остриё палочки упирается прямо в голову, чтобы только не промахнуться. И этот шёпот, прямо на ухо, так близко, что мочки он касается ледяным дыханием:

   — Круцио.

   И крик.

   Такой силы, что от него всё в жилах стынет.

   Затем — удар.

   Эстебан отшатывается от стола, спотыкается о кресло и падает на пол, пока дневник, её дневник, её проклятый дневник, валяется на полу, раскрытый, распахнутый. Трёт — наконец — глаза, старается отдышаться, чтобы только прекратили трястись руки, чтобы сердцебиение хотя бы немного замедлилось, а слёзы сами собой прекратили бежать по щекам. Он здесь, у себя в кабинете, спустя много лет, всё в порядке, нужно просто успокоиться, нужно расслабиться, это было давно, ошибки молодости, он — не тот испуганный мальчишка, что так безмолвно и безропотно подчинялся чужим приказам, он…

   Он слышит шёпот около своего уха и мелко дрожит, не отрывая взгляда от дневника.

   «Круцио» — рефреном, не останавливаясь, так тихо и почти интимно.

   И взгляд, который он не мог тогда видеть, ведь стоял спиной, но всё равно почему-то не забывает. Никогда.

   — Шерики, ты уничтожена.

   Хриплым голосом в тишине кабинета — чтобы просто убедить в этом себя, чтобы поверить самому.

   И отчётливо осознать, что нет.

   Всё только начинается.

   — Уничтожена, слышишь?

   Эстебан приподнимается и тянется к дневнику. Берёт в руки.

   — Тебя больше нет.

   И прячет его в самом дальнем ящике стола. Не уничтожает, нет.

   Оставляет себе.

   На всякий случай.


	16. Своя-чужая ответственность

      — И как это понимать?  
  
      Звонкий голос, пропитанный негодованием и снисходительной насмешкой, заставляет Наоми резко вскинуть голову.  
  
      — Может, объяснишь?  
  
      Наоми сидит в мягком чёрном кресле в большой комнате, не на виду, но и не забившись в угол. Она здесь чуть больше недели, и, по большому счёту, всё, что она знает об этой комнате — что она почему-то называется Гостиной, хотя как раз-таки гостей тут, в скрытом ото всех в дальнем конце подземелий помещении, никогда не бывает. Зато бывают ученики факультета Слизерин, её нового факультета, на котором ей предстоит обучаться следующие два года, и не просто бывают, а проводят почти всё свободное время. На неё, новенькую, здесь практически не обращали внимания, показали коротко, что и где, да и оставили в покое… до этого вечера.  
  
      — Я, кажется, задала вопрос.  
  
      Одна из сокурсниц так настойчиво хочет обратить на себя внимание, что встала напротив и уперла руки в бока. Глаза Наоми сразу же задерживаются на блестящем розовом поясе, и про себя она отмечает, что он совсем не регулируется школьными правилами, которые ей приходилось изучать последний месяц. Как и длинные розовые с белым серёжки из драгоценных камней, и делано-небрежно накинутая мантия, специально подшитая в нескольких местах, чтобы лучше подчёркивать фигуру. Да и простенькая чёрная юбка на деле оказывается тёмно-фиолетовой с редкими золотыми узорами. Мисс (Виктория? Валентина?) Параисо нависает над её креслом, горделиво вскинув подбородок, и хотя её тёмная кожа покрыта лёгким девичьим румянцем, рот кривится в гримасе, а зелёные, как змея на нашивке их факультета, глаза полны нескрываемого презрения и неприязни.  
  
      Наоми точно уверена, что это их первый разговор, но девушка выглядит так, словно чем-то смертельно оскорблена.  
  
      — Эй, новенькая, ты что, оглохла?  
  
      И она, к тому же, не одна. За ней, примерно на шаг позади, толпятся ещё несколько старшекурсников, некоторых из них Наоми не узнаёт. Все они, по непонятной причине, прожигают её взглядом.  
  
      — Чего вам надо? — бросает она грубо, мысленно кривясь. Вот же, ведь обещала себе, что будет повежливее… Но с другой стороны, а с чего бы, когда к ней приходят с оскорблениями? Вежливость вежливостью, но терпеть она не намерена.  
  
      — Она ещё спрашивает, — фыркает женский голосок из толпы, — Будто не видит, что…  
  
      Мисс Параисо поднимает руку, и прочие разговоры в миг затихают. Наоми успевает удивиться её власти над толпой, но взгляд зелёных глаз по-прежнему прикован к ней, когда она открывает рот снова:  
  
      — Как славно, что ты спросила, — приторно-сладко протягивает девушка, снисходительно кивая, — всегда важно быть готовым услышать мнение других и принять его к сведению. Думаю, даже воспитаннице такой отдалённой и замкнутой школы, как Дурмстранг, должно быть это известно.  
  
      Пока Наоми пытается сообразить, как бы на это ответить, — всё-таки, нельзя начинать драку в гостиной своего факультета из-за слов сокурсницы, и без того хватает проблем, — уже несколько возросшая размерах толпа разражается дружным хихиканьем.  
  
      — Деревенщина, как есть деревенщина! — полузадушенно шепчет кто-то скрытый за спинами других.  
  
      Хлопает дверь.  
  
      «Если сорвёшься, только поставишь себя в ещё более невыгодное положение, — думает Наоми, пытаясь вдохнуть поглубже и взять себя в руки. — Что ж, в эту игру можно играть и вдвоём, не так ли?»  
  
      Не оставалось сомнений, что, хоть вокруг собиралось все больше людей, никто из них не посмел бы подступить к ней в одиночку. Больше всего им хочется веселого зрелища, но сдаваться так просто, без боя, Наоми не собирается. Вместо привычной горячности, девушка улыбается, откидывается в кресле и с невозмутимым спокойствием отвечает:  
  
      — Я всегда готова выслушать ценные советы сокурсников, поскольку, как вы справедливо заметили, совсем недавно нахожусь в Хогвартсе и пока не до конца освоилась. — «отлично, а теперь ответный выпад…» — для этого вовсе не обязательно приходить такой толпой. Уверяю, какие бы слухи не ходили о моей родной школе, нет никаких оснований держаться так настороженно. — «… и мягко улыбнуться для довершения результата».  
  
      Глаза собеседницы опасно сощуриваются.  
  
      — Позволю себе усомниться в твоих заверениях, — ещё более приторно тянет слизеринка, возвращая улыбку, — ведь не далее как пару часов назад мы имели возможность наблюдать твои потрясающие навыки владения палочкой и впечатляющий запас заклинаний.  
  
      Наоми хмурится, чувствуя, что пропустила удар в этом словесном фехтовании, но не понимая, куда это всё должно привести соперницу.  
  
      — Кто бы мог предположить, что гремящие по миру слухи о несколько… нетрадиционном образовании школы Дурмстранг окажутся столь правдивы.  
  
      — Говори уже прямо, к чему ты это ведёшь, — чуть резче, чем ей бы хотелось, перебивает Наоми, и пересаживается в кресле, ставя ноги на пол и принимая более напряжённую позу.  
  
      — Ах, конечно, к чему нам эти словесные лабиринты, ведь в них так легко потерять истинный смысл, — мисс Параисо слегка взмахивает рукой, посылая Наоми ещё одну мимолётную улыбку. Тепла в ней ни на грош. Вместе с улыбкой утекает и вся притворная мягкость из речи девушки, и, стоит ей заговорить снова, её голос звенит неприязнью, — я говорю о твоём использовании Непростительного заклятья на сегодняшнем уроке у профессора Флореса. Это заставило профессора, нашего декана, позволь заметить, снять баллы с собственного факультета, и лишний раз укрепило слухи о том, что наш факультет является рассадником зла и прибежищем тёмных магов. К тому же, это отрицательно скажется на репутации всей школы, а тебя саму твоя безрассудность едва не подвела под суд… Ах, но, кажется, я выражаюсь слишком сложно? Не лучше ли будет сказать это как-нибудь попроще, чтобы наша гостья с севера не запуталась?..  
  
      От этой финальной снисходительной мягкости Наоми буквально закипает. Она вскакивает с кресла быстрее, чем может себя остановить, а её рука неосознанно тянется к палочке.  
  
      — Да как ты.! — бросает она яростно, но тут же сжимает зубы. Да, она на многое готова пойти, чтобы получить образование в самой престижной школе Европы, но терпеть насмешки? Нет уж, увольте! Она ещё покажет этим высокомерным засранцам, она докажет, что она лучше и…  
  
      Палочка оказывается у неё в руке раньше, чем она успевает додумать.  
  
      В Дурмстранге дуэли всегда были обычным делом. Не то чтобы они поощрялись, конечно нет, но учителя смотрели на это сквозь пальцы, если всё не заходило слишком далеко. Да и с дисциплиной там всё-таки было получше, чем многие думали. И всё же, оскорблений там не терпел никто, даже таких.  
  
      И Наоми знала, конечно, что существуют волшебники, для которых гораздо важнее высокое происхождение, чем талант. Что есть те, кто кичится своим родом и кровью. Знала, конечно, но… «Я не потерплю, чтобы на меня смотрели свысока.»  
  
      — Я никому не позволю себя оскорблять, — говорит она уже чуть более спокойно.  
  
      Но толпа вокруг словно сходит с ума.  
  
      — У неё палочка!  
  
      — Она собирается атаковать!  
  
      — Она ненормальная!  
  
      Даже мисс Пираисо выглядит бледной. Наоми стискивает зубы почти до боли.  
  
      — Я докажу вам, что мой потенциал не меньше вашего, — холодно произносит она, наблюдая, как от неё испуганно отшатываются, и с ужасом понимает, что ей никогда не стать здесь своей. — Если я ещё хоть раз услышу оскорбления в свой адрес…  
  
      — То что? Кинешь в нас ещё одно Непростительное? — дерзко скалится Валентина, но её глаза неотрывно следят за кончиком палочки Наоми.  
  
      — Да кто вообще решает, что простительно, а что нет?! Убить можно обычным «флипендо», если неправильно рассчитать удар! Как вас могли этому не научить?!  
  
      Наоми задыхается — от гнева и от бессилия.  
  
      — Почему вы не можете просто… просто… — она не знает, что хочет сказать, и потому замолкает.  
  
Да ей нечего больше сказать.  
  
      «"Блестящие карьерные перспективы", тоже мне. "Ослепительное будущее". Как бы не так. Лучше бы я сюда не поступала, » — проносится горькая мысль. Наоми с силой встряхивает головой, — «Ну нет. Пора прекращать этот фарс. Почему мне должно быть до них дело? Какое вообще право они имеют вот так меня в чём-то обвинять?!»  
  
      — Достаточно! — раздаётся поверх общего шума детский голос.  
  
      Толпа из чёрных с зеленью мантий, зашатавшись, раздвигается, пропуская к эпицентру конфликта девочку едва ли старше первого курса. Её тёмные волосы растрёпаны, а на шее ярко поблескивает нежно-фиолетовый кулон.  
  
      Мисс Параисо изящно вскидывает брови.  
  
      — Ну на-аадо же! Смотрите-ка кто пожаловал, — елейным голоском протягивает она, — я слышала, мисс Уинслоу, вам больше нравится проводить время с детишками с других факультетов, чем среди своих. Или же вы не считаете представителей своего факультета «своими»?..  
  
      — Этого достаточно! — смело повторяет девочка, не обращая внимания на язвительный комментарий. Она обводит строгим взглядом собравшихся сокурсников, ожидая, когда стихнут все шепотки, — чего вы хотите добиться, устраивая ссоры и склоки? Тем более сейчас?  
  
      Мисс Параисо резко втягивает в себя воздух, а Наоми с удивлением отмечает, что девочка с лёгкостью и без остатка завладела вниманием толпы.  
  
      — Весь Хогвартс только и говорит о том, какие слизеринцы опасные, противные, мерзкие…  
  
      — И чья это вина? — саркастично усмехается темноволосый мальчик из толпы.  
  
      — Наша общая! — храбрая первогодка тут же поворачивается к нему, — Да, всех испугало произошедшее на том уроке, но разве это честно, когда весь факультет встает против новенькой, хотя она всего неделю назад прибыла к нам из другой страны?  
  
      — Ну знаешь ли!..  
  
      — И знать ничего не хочу! Она к нам только пришла и разве справедливо было вот так вываливать на неё весь ваш гнев? Вы даже не попытались поприветствовать её или помочь! Всем должно быть стыдно, что мы были так неприветливы.  
  
      Наоми хмурится и хочет сказать, что ей не нужна забота малолетки, что она в состоянии сама постоять за себя, но тут девочка оборачивается к ней. В её взгляде нет ненависти, презрения, высокомерия, ничего из того, что Наоми уже видела на лицах людей вокруг неё в этот вечер. Лишь разочарование и немного обвинения, мол, «Ну неужели стоила того эта ссора? Ну чего она позволила вам добиться?».  
  
      — И Вы тоже вели себя очень несдержанно, — говорит девочка несколько тише, — хотя они и были не правы. Но я надеюсь, что теперь мы все подружимся.  
  
      — Я… приму к сведению, — отвечает Наоми и прячет быстрым движением палочку.  
  
      — Так, господа студенты, пора расходиться по спальням! У вас сегодня был тяжёлый день! Отбой, отбой! — разносится по гостиной голос незнакомого Наоми профессора. Он стоит в дверях и сопровождает свои слова ритмичными хлопками, явно призывая учеников поторопиться.  
  
      Девочка улыбается и быстро протягивает ей руку:  
  
      — София Уинслоу. Будем знакомы, мисс Тёрнер.  
  
      — Наоми, — говорит девушка, принимая рукопожатие. Толпа вокруг медленно начинает расходиться, мисс Параисо удаляется в сопровождении своих приспешников, гордо взмахнув мантией, — думаю, ты можешь звать меня Наоми.  
  
      — Тогда и Вы зовите меня Софией, — мисс Уинслоу улыбается ещё шире, и тепла в её улыбке хватило бы, чтобы растопить весь снег, что скапливался на крышах Дурмстранга каждую зиму. — Рада знакомству!  
  
      Наоми улыбается в ответ.  
  
      — Ну, до завтра, — светло бросает София, прежде чем присоединиться к ещё паре первокурсниц и исчезнуть с ними на лесенке в спальни.  
  
      Наоми уже собирается пойти следом, когда со спины её настигает голос разгонявшего всех профессора:  
  
      — Мисс Тёрнер, не могли бы Вы несколько задержаться? Полагаю, нам с Вами есть о чём поговорить.


	17. О цветах и бабочках

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> с 25 апреля глава лежала, представляете, это ж почти полгода...  
> вот целиком внесюжеточка, просто чтобы было.

   Перебегая со строки на строку, а затем поднимая глаза на зажатые в руках профессора побеги мандрагоры, Эмбер не решалась поднять руку.

   Джеймс предупреждал её, что всех, кто приходился не по вкусу профессору Маримонде, ждала ужасная участь: либо быть искусанным одним из плотоядных цветков, растущих в смежной теплице, либо — задушенным лианами при попытке одним глазком разглядеть, что же это за плотоядные цветы такие. А для тех, кто осмеливался ей перечить, больничное крыло становилось вторым домом до конца учебного года. От одной мысли о подобном наказании становилось тошно, но пропускать занятия из-за этого было попросту глупо. Однако… как тут можно промолчать.

   Когда листья задрожали и почва разрыхлилась, вот-вот готовая выпустить на волю вопящие коренья, Эмбер всё же не выдержала.

   — Профессор Маримонда, разве нам не требуется надеть наушники перед тем, как выдёргивать мандрагору из земли? — поинтересовалась было она и тут же пожалела о том, то вообще открыла рот. Когда два травянисто-зелёных ока впились в неё взглядом, она отшатнулась, почти физически ощущая осиные укусы на щеках, и спряталась за ничуть не мужественное плечо Десмонда, сминая пальчиками рукав его мантии. По спине прокатилась волна мурашек.

   Хищный взгляд профессора тут же смягчился.

   — В самом же деле, мисс Уинслоу права, крик мандрагоры сведёт вас с ума, — нараспев ответила профессор и летящей походкой добежала до доски с висящими на крючках наушниками-заглушками. — Скорей надевайте, чтобы ко мне не возникло вопросов в больничном крыле.

   Все студенты послушно натянули на головы наушники и недоверчиво покосились на десяток горшков. Мало кто обременил себя чтением учебника перед занятием, а потому не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что же им предстоит сделать. Профессор Маримонда же широко улыбнулась. Её изящная ладошка, никак не похожая на мозолистые руки садовника дома Уинслоу, обхватила серо-зелёную ботву и резко выдернула растение с корнем, представлявшим собой скрюченное тельце уродливого младенца. Сквозь плотные наушники пробился ни с чем не сравнимый оглушительный визг.

   Разжав крепко сжимающие мантию пальцы, Эмбер схватилась за плотно прилегающие к голове наушники. Потеряв единственную опору, Десмонд закатил глаза и рухнул на каменные плиты. Эмбер только и успела отскочить, писком вторя верещащей мандрагоре. Профессор Маримонда нехотя опустила кричащий корнеплод обратно в горшок, лишь бы тот на время успокоился, и сняла наушник с остроконечного ушка.

   — Сдаётся мне, мистер Стьюарт забыл, что первый абзац всем нам говорил, — невозмутимо произнесла она.

   На её точёном личике читалось недовольство. Вот уж кому точно работать с растениями нравилось куда больше, чем иметь дело с оравой детей. Даже если эти дети были прилежными учениками и почти не создавали проблем… Такое предвзятое отношение, откровенно говоря, обижало.

   Эмбер взволнованно склонилась над распластавшимся на полу Десмондом. Тот как будто неожиданно заснул прямо посреди урока. Хотя разве у кого-нибудь получилось бы просто заснуть после такого жуткого зрелища? Переведя взгляд на раскачивающуюся ботву, а затем обратно на бледное лицо друга, Эмбер поморщилась.

   — Нет, профессор, он надел наушники. Кажется, у него обморок…

   — Вот же растяпа, пусть там и лежит. Потом медсестра его исцелит, — профессор махнула рукой, вновь принимаясь выдёргивать растения.

   Эмбер искренне пожалела, что не послушала совета брата, и, пока все сокурсники были заняты пересадкой мандрагоры, кое-как ухватив друга за подмышки, поволокла его прочь из теплиц. Травология никогда не станет её любимым предметом. Как и Десмонда, она была уверена в этом.

***

 

   В больничном крыле весь день было на удивление тихо, если не брать в расчёт юного рейвенкловца с неожиданно упавшим давлением. Оно у кого угодно упало бы от одного вида профессора травологии! Мисс Крапива, хвалёная медсестра со стажем целительства, по странному стечению обстоятельств составляющим уже целый год и полторы недели, фыркнула, провожая мальчишку взглядом. Когда же он закрыл за собой дверь, она уселась в удобное кресло и протянула руку к отставленному бокалу с алой жидкостью. Теперь можно было всецело насладиться отсутствием стонущих от всевозможных недугов студентов.

   Уже второй учебный год начинался в суматохе. Ни дня без первокурсников, угодивших в неприятности: то с метлы свалятся, то разозлят огнекраба, то посетят занятие травологии… А ведь Школу до сих пор отчего-то называют самым безопасным местом!

   После второго выпитого бокала мисс Крапива обратила внимание на урчащее в горшке растение. Крупный бутон зубастой герани поймал упитанную муху и, сомкнув челюсти, с наслаждением переваривал её, трепеща голубыми лепестками. Чем не любимый питомец? Мисс Крапиве не было никакого дела до несчастных, приблизившихся к её столу на расстояние укуса. Не её вина, что эти простофили прослушали лекцию о хищных растениях. Даже если этими простофилями оказывались ни в чём неповинные младшекурсники, едва освоившие правила общения с мандрагорой и знать не знающие о таких кусачих ужасах, как зубастая герань.

   Хоть растение и не было заинтересовано в беседах, ему пришлось выслушивать душевные излияния мисс Крапивы. Та с азартом повествовала о своей нелёгкой участи, о не осуществившихся мечтах и разбитых надеждах, между строк вставляя сожаление о том, что вынуждена распахивать душу какому-то цветку в горшке. Затем она спохватывалась, извинялась и даже думала заключить горшок в крепкие объятия, но опасливо клацающие зубы раз за разом отбивали у неё это желание. Зато вот против нескольких капель ягодного отвара герань ничего не имела и податливо изгибала стебелёк, стоило хозяйке только слегка накренить бокал.

   Неожиданно поток искренности оборвался. До ушей донёсся неясный шум, похожий на шелест крыльев, и размеренный стук каблуков, рассекающий зал с больничными койками. Через несколько интригующих минут в кабинет вошла Айви, окружённая ореолом порхающих чёрно-белых бабочек. Картинно закатив глаза, мисс Крапива вернулась к распитию ягодного напитка.

   «И почему эта выскочка не пошла преподавать в Шармбатон?»

   Айви неторопливо, будто испытывая терпение медсестры, пересекла кабинет и, остановившись напротив стола, вопросительно изогнула тонкую бровь, словно вопрошая, отчего у коллеги столь кислое выражение лица.

   — Уж не смородиновый ли ром ты пьёшь на рабочем месте?

   — Не твоё дело, — мисс Крапива залпом осушила бокал. — Это просто настой из рябины и барбариса.

   Удовлетворившись ответом, Айви опустилась в соседнее кресло, в котором обычно размещались надоедливые пациенты, и привычным жестом превратила одну из бабочек в хрустальный бокал.

   «Выскочка».

   — Всё ещё злишься, что и в этом году тебя не пустили хозяйничать в теплицы?

   — Как и преподавать трансфигурацию, — с нескрываемой враждебностью отозвалась мисс Крапива, но чужой бокал наполнила. Розовые губы расползлись в приторной улыбке, лишённой всякой искренности. Сделав небольшой глоток, Айви оценивающе подержала напиток во рту и вынесла вердикт:

   — Очень недурно.

   Мисс Крапива поймала себя на мысли, что ей ещё никогда так сильно не хотелось вырвать что-то с корнем, измельчить в порошок и бросить в компостную кучу. Но она сохранила хладнокровие.

   — В твоих комментариях не нуждаюсь, — коротко отозвалась она.

   На некоторое время больничное крыло окутала всё та же тишина. И только зубастая герань усердно клацала челюстями в попытке поймать одну из чёрно-белых бабочек. Наблюдая сквозь плещущуюся в бокале ягодную настойку за безразлично глядящей в потолок мисс Крапивой, Айви вновь заговорила.

   — Я могу ещё раз обсудить с Мерлином твою кандидатуру.

   — Об увольнении задумалась? — вдруг широко распахнув глаза, мисс Крапива с напускным интересом воззрилась на собеседницу. — И что это за «ещё раз»?..

   — Я не приглашаю тебя занять моё место, упаси… — Айви прищурилась, довольная произведённым эффектом, и продолжила, — просто уже устала выслушивать жалобы на Маримонду. Представляешь, всего за одну неделю она связала плющом пятерых первокурсников, лишь бы они даже не смотрели в сторону её ядовитой тентакулы…

   — Представляешь, уже целую неделю я только и занимаюсь тем, что лечу ожоги от этого самого плюща! — мисс Крапива передразнила интонации Айви, лишний раз напоминая о том, как ей претит роль медсестры, но, запив негодование порцией отвара, расслабилась и возмущённо пробубнила себе под нос, — Неужели так сложно придумать достойную рифму к «не приближайтесь, иначе оно вас разорвёт»?

   Айви спрятала усмешку в бокале.

   Враждебность мисс Крапивы улетучивалась по мере опустошения графина, которым она, к сожалению, теперь не могла насладиться в полной мере. Кто вообще обязал её делиться собственными запасами с начальством? В договоре о приёме на работу точно не значилось ничего подобного. Впрочем, припомнить строчку о том, что её рабочее место в первый же день отдадут на растерзание полугоблину, мисс Крапива тоже не могла. Мысль о вселенской несправедливости вновь затуманила рассудок.

   Помолчав ещё с минуту, мисс Крапива сформулировала, как ей показалось, внятную фразу, способную передать всё разочарование сложившимися обстоятельствами и её отношение к занимаемой должности. Но произнести она сумела только:

   — Да я бы её граблями… — и задремала, подперев голову ладонью. Рука с полупустым бокалом ослабла, звонко ударяя стеклянным краешком по горшку. На радость герани рябиновая настойка перелилась прямиком в почву. Сквозь дымку сна и лёгкого опьянения мисс Крапиве почудилось, будто одна из бабочек опустилась на её щёку, нежно щекоча шелковистыми крылышками кожу, и прошептала:

   «Отдыхай, садовница».

   Только через несколько часов сладкой дрёмы мисс Крапива осознала, что бабочки не умеют разговаривать и лишь один человек во всём Хогвартсе зовёт её садовницей.


End file.
